Burning Gold
by Samrg
Summary: AU: Peeta and his family moved to Panem in the summer. It's not what Peeta wanted, a new school during his senior year, but life in Panem doesn't turn out to be what he expected. (Modern Day) First Fanfiction, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Jock

Strips of sunlight peer through the black venetian blinds. The small room now lit, everything can be seen. Peeta lays in his bed asleep, partially underneath the white duvet. The room is rectangular in shape and reasonably small. The door lies one of the longest walls and on the opposing wall there is a bed, a wardrobe and a shelving unit with different books, CDs and DVDs on. Next to the door is a wooden desk that has been painted black, on it some books and a laptop. Next to it again in the corner is a unit with a few draws and on top a TV and an XBOX. On the smallest wall by the TV is a window and on the opposite wall, next the bed, a small bedside unit made of a pale wood, on it a lamp and an alarm clock. It's 7 o'clock and the alarm starts ringing, a repetitive beeping sound fills the room and Peeta stirs from his slumber.

He raises his arm and pushes the snooze button before letting it fall back by his side. He lifts his head up and opens his eyes. When everything comes into focus he looks at the clock at the time, making sure he hadn't overslept. His head falls back into the pillow, wishing he could lie there for a few more hours but he gets up anyway to get ready for work.

Peeta and his family have been living in Panem for almost 2 months now. His parents decided to move here in the summer so that they could have a fresh start. They bought a bakery here and have plan to start a line of bakeries. They found a small, cheap one to buy about a year ago and decided to make a start here. Peeta wasn't happy with the plan originally, starting a new school in Senior year wasn't something he had wanted, but, he soon came to terms with it, understanding that this was something his parents really wanted.

Peeta gets out of bed and stretches. He reaches down into his boxer briefs to adjust and leaves the room. He heads into the bathroom that's next to his door on the landing. Staring at his reflection he debates taking a shower. His half naked body emits the smell of sweat but he chooses to shower after work. His ashy blonde hair falls in waves over his forehead. He has blue eyes, pale skin and a stocky build. He gently moves the palm of his hand over his protruding pecs and lowers it down to feel his abs, only slightly visible. He reaches into a wicker draw and pulls out body spray, covering his body with the smell of lynx in the same motion that his hand moved prior. He pulls his boxer briefs out and sprays into them, flinching at the cold, tingling sensation. Then he brushes his teeth and washes his face before leaving the room.

As he's about to enter his bedroom her hears a cat whistle from behind him. He turns to see his younger brother, Lloyd, leaning against the door frame of his own room also in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, smirking in a teasing manner. He gives Peeta a wink who just turns around and walks back into his room holding his middle finger up to the 16 year old behind him. Although a year older than him, Peeta envies Lloyd for his abnormally good looks and charming personality. His other brother, Giles is 20 and at college so he sees very little of him but Peeta is much closer to Giles, he can get along with him better. He changes into a pair of blue jeans and a black slim-fit t-shirt. After running a comb through his hair he heads downstairs and walks through a door in the kitchen that leads into the bakery/coffee shop his parents bought. When he walks in his father is already there, taking the upside down chairs on the tables and placing them on the floor ready for seating. He instructs Peeta to help his mother prepare the display unit. He enters the large kitchen specifically for the bakery and sees his mother taking bread rolls out of the oven. He takes a few trays of different breads, sandwiches and cakes and arranges them neatly in the glass unit, making a spectacle out of it for the customers who come in for their breakfast. Once they had finished prepping the shop they open it.

Peeta takes his place behind the counter where a cash register lies next to the display. behind him is another counter that has a coffee machine on and other various machines for drinks. After waiting for 5 minutes someone walks in, an old woman.

"Hi, Mrs Cohen" Peeta said with a smile. She comes in quite regular since the bakery opened, as she knew the previous owner so it was routine for her to come here for breakfast.

"Peeta, Darling, how many times have I got to tell you, call me Mags" she chuckled walking up to the counter. Peeta had already started making a tea for her knowing what she has every morning. He puts two sugars in it and from the display unit he takes out a some brown bread from a pre-cut loaf. He puts it in the toaster and brings the tea over to her.

"Take a seat if you want, I'll bring the toast over to you when its ready" She smiled at him and picked the tea up.

"And what about that other rascal" She said with a laugh as she slowly moved over to a single table.

"Lloyd? He's upstairs I think"

"Well that's not fair is it, leaving you do all the work" She said taking a sip of the tea, scrunching her eyes realising it's too hot for consumption.

"No, I suppose not" Peeta laughed, putting the money she had given him in the cash register. "He is supposed to be helping out though, just too lazy" Mags laughed. They chatted for a bit while she had her breakfast, only two other people came in so it was slow. It got a bit busier when she left, people rushing in for their morning coffee, heading off to work. It was a bit difficult to manage being the only one serving but Peeta managed to do it. He was glad that this was his last morning as school started back next week. Although he was still dreading it, he was never good at making friends, the complete opposite of his brother who's good looks and charm meant everyone was friends with him, he would maybe even be better off here, making new friends.

At about 10 after it had been quite for some time, Peeta decided to clean. He was wiping down the counter when the bell above the door rang, he lifted his head up to see an Adonis of boy. He had blonde short hair that was messy and damp with sweat. He wore a pair of shorts that revealed much of his powerful legs and a tight white t-shirt that clung to his skin from the sweat. His muscles protruded from the shirt, his biceps filling the sleeve up, his pecs almost completely visible through it. His shape was amazing, the upside down triangle so clearly visible, his shoulders huge and powerful. Peeta's eyes met his, they were a deep blue and beautiful. His chiselled features left Peeta in awe, captivated by his beauty. A musky, sweaty smell filled the room, he must been jogging or something, 'a jock' Peeta thought.

"Hey" He said, his voice deep and masculine, it sent shivers through Peeta's body that went straight to his crotch. "I'll have latte please, make it strong."

"Uh-uh, sure" Peeta stammered but stood still, like a statue.

"You gonna make it or what" The boy said, his eyes scrunched in confusion.

"Sorry!" Peeta exclaimed and turned quickly to make the coffee. He handed him the coffee and the boy left. Peeta felt so stupid, standing there, gawking over him. He was straight, Peeta was adamant of it, but nevertheless her couldn't get him out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

The familiar beeping sound echoed through the room. 7am, Monday, first day of school; safe to Peeta wasn't in the best of moods. He got up and went to the bathroom, took off his underwear and stepped into the shower. The hot water rolls over his skin, along each contour of his body, running over his pecs and falling between his abs. The steam envelops him as he bathes himself. Stepping out of the shower he grabs a towel and dries his body. He then drops the towel to the floor and cleans his teeth and shaves naked before picking the towel back up and wrapping it around his waist. He walks back into his room and picks out an outfit, a pair of faded dark blue skinny jeans and a grey hoodie. He picks up his bag and leaves the room. He walks to school, it was only 20 minutes and Peeta enjoyed the fresh air. Walking up to the front of the school he sees his brother getting out of the car, his father gave him lift. He had offered Peeta one too only he turned it down. His brother was wearing grey skinny jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair dirty blonde hair was styled with a quiff in the front. A group of girls were staring at his brother, who noticed and aimed a wink in the girl's direction. They all made 'silent' screams after he had walked past and Peeta was starting to get worried as he didn't have that type of impression on people. He chose to put his brother out of his mind and convinced himself all would be fine.

After asking for directions from reception he made his way to the principal's office where he already found his brother sitting, waiting for his timetable and his greeting into the new school. For 10 minutes the principle discussed school rules, extracurricular activities etc. He handed us our timetables then in came a woman.

"Ah, Beatrice" He said. "Seen as he was first here, I would like you to take Lloyd Mellark to his lessons and be his guide for the rest of the day". Lloyd turned around to see the brunette standing in the doorway and when she say he him her face lit up.

"Sure thing Mr Snow" She said, not taking her eyes off Lloyd. "Come on, sweetie" she said and left the room, Lloyd then followed.

"As for you, Peeta" Snow said, "Finnick will be here shortly to take you." Just as he said this a boy walked in to the room, Peeta turned to see the gorgeous boy there. He had bronze hair and the most striking, sea-green eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue skinny fit jeans and a plain green long sleeve similar to that of that of which is brother was wearing. The shirt clung to his body revealing each curve from bulging muscles that lay underneath. "Ah, Finncik!" Mr Snow exclaimed. "Fresh meat is it, sir?" Finnick said, leaning against the doorway, smirking at Peeta.

"This is - " He was cut off by Peeta.

"Peeta" He said, standing up, extending his arm to invite Finnick into a hand shake of which Finnick obliged to.

"Well, Peeta. It is _very_ nice to meet you" He said with a wink.

"Well, I have nothing else to say so Peeta, enjoy you day" Snow said with a warming smile. Finnick and Peeta both left the room and went out to the now empty hallway, the only sound was their footsteps. Until Finnick spoke.

"So, timetable" He said. Peeta handed the piece of paper over and Finnick's eyes scanned the page. "Damn, that's unfortunate. You got English first".

"I like English" Peeta said, sounding almost ashamed.

"Me too, Miss Trinket on the other hand" Finnick chuckled, looking straight ahead down the corridor.

"Why, what's she like?" Peeta said, looking up at the taller boy.

"She's a bit...uh...eccentric so to speak" He turned to face the blonde. "You like the colour pink, blondie?"

"Not particularly" Finnick laughed at this comment and stopped outside a door which had pink paper with the name 'Miss Trinket' written on it in a complex font. "Blondie?"

"Yeah, you're hair is like, a burning gold, kinda colour. So if we're friends you'll need a nickame of sort, and I like your hair so, voila, Blondie!" Finnick explained."Wait here for me so I can take you to next lesson". Peeta nodded. "Good Luck" he said before knocking and subsequently opening the door and nudging Peeta into the room.

"Yes?" Came the squeaky voice of the teacher dressed all in pink, even with pastel pink hair. "What do you want?"

"Uh, I'm Peeta" he said, his eyes searching the room, everyone was looking at him.

"Ah yes! Peeta!" She said, standing up to shake Peeta's hand. "Everyone, this is Peeta Mellark. Be kind to him, he's new to our school." She smilled and nodded her head looking quite shaky, almost uncertain of herself. "Have a seat next to Katniss there. Katniss darling, raise your hand so Peeta can find you" A girl with brown/black raised her hand and Peeta walked over to sit next to her.

"Hey, Katniss Everdeen" she said, introducing herself.

"Peeta Mellark" he said back, reaching into his back getting out his pencil case.

"I know, both you and _her_ said it" Her voice was bitter when she said 'her'. Peeta's beginning to think that not many people do like her. The lesson was all about this year's syllabus and the work they'd be doing etc. She dismissed the class early and Katniss and Peeta stood outside talking.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Mr Mellark" She smiled.

"and you, Miss Everdeen" Peeta smiled back. His charm clearly aiding his first impressions.

"Do you want to have lunch with me, maybe?" Katniss asked, clutching onto her books.

"Yeah, sure" Peeta laughed. "thanks".

"Maybe I can show you to your next class"

"Thanks" Peeta replied "but I have a guide, sorry"

"Dont worry about it. It was an empty gesture" She joked back.

Shortly after Katniss had left Finnick appeared to take Peeta to his next class, which was art. They walked down the corridors, talking. Peeta immediately felt a connection with Finnick, he had a warmth about him, he felt trustworthy and kind. He was cheeky and charming, kind of like his brother. They spoke about the class and then about Katniss, they were standing outside the Art class for a few minutes just talking.

"This conversation isn't over okay?" Finnick said, leaning against the wall, looking down at Peeta. "Wait for me at break, okay?"

"Okay" Peeta replied.

"I like you, Blondie" Finnick laughed, already giving Peeta a nickname. He walked into the class in a good mood, Finnick made him feel happy, he had made a friend, his worst fears were over.

The art room was a large square room that had various, high tables with stool places around them. Everyone was sitting around them talking. Next to the door was a desk with a computer on it and behind it on a chair a man. He wore a simple black shirt and matching pants, he wore gold eye liner that brought out gold specks in his green eyes. Peeta walked over to him and introduced himself. Cinna was the teachers name, he was to call him sir or Mr anything, just Cinna. Peeta liked this guy, he had a free aura around him, today was feeling good.

"Sit where you like, I don't mind" Instructed Cinna. Peeta nodded in acknowledgment and begin walking and turning around in one movement. When he turned the 180 degrees he collided with something that felt like brick wall, only the wall had hands that caught him, kept him from falling. He looked up to see the blonde boy from the bakery a few days ago, smiling down at Peeta, recognising him.

"You alright there?" He said, still with his hands clutching onto Peeta.

"Yeah" Peeta said, looking up at the brute. "Sorry, about that"

"Don't worry" He said, finally letting go. "Peeta, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you - " Peeta didn't finish the sentence.

"I remember it from your tag at the Bakery" He said. They're bodies were still close, just inches away, their breaths felt by the other. "I made sure to remember you" Peeta began to blush when the other boy stepped back and extended his hand out to shake. Peeta accepted and shook his hand. "Cato, Cato Hadley." The name played in Peeta's mind, so unusual yet so fitting.

"Peeta Mellark"

"Well, Peeta. You wanna sit by me?" He didn't answer immediately. "Marvel's ditching the first day that's all" 'That must be his friend' thought Peeta.

"Yeah, sure" Peeta said. They walked over to a table at the back. They chatted for a bit, talked about themselves. Peeta explained why he moved here, mentioned his family and a few things about himself. Then Cato started to speak. There wasn't much to know, he was a big sportsman, planned on becoming a professional football player. He lives with his parents, has one brother the same age as Peeta's eldest brother, Giles, and they go to the same college. The class was dismissed early, the same as English, only discussing the syllabus. Cato offered to stay with Peeta since they had P.E. together next but Peeta declined, telling him Finnick was mentoring him for the day on all things school. 5 minutes after Cato left, Peeta heard a cat whistle from behind him, he turned to see Finnick strutting down the hallway towards him.

"Hey, blondie"

"Hey" Peeta replied.

"So, let's go to your locker." Finnick said. They talked as they walked, learning more about each other. Finnick was on the swim team and was the best they had. He trains a lot, often in the pool or the gym to keep in shape. "gotta stay good looking see" He joked. Peeta told him about his brother after they walked past him, not speaking to one another. Lloyd was already with a few boys and a girl was already prying on him. "I don't blame her, that is a fine piece of man candy" Finnick said, and Peeta laughed, agreeing with him. "doesn't compare to you though, blondie" Peeta blushed at this comment. After going to the locker and dumping a few books they headed to the P.E. department.

"Coach Boggs?" Finnick said, striding into the room. The man was in his mid-forties with close cropped grey hair and blue eyes. "This beauty here is Peeta Mellark and he's new here"

"it's very nice to meet you, Peeta" They shared greetings and Peeta followed Finnick to a locker block. The room was a long and rectangular with 4 sets of lockers arrange into squares on the one wall and a shower room on the other wall. The lockers had benches in the middle and when Peeta reached one with Finnick, there was a boy sitting on them, wearing a red t shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Gale!" Finnick exclaimed. The boy to face the two. He had dark hair, olive skin and grey eyes and was very good looking. Peeta could tell he was muscular too through the thin, tight fabric of his t shirt. "This is Peeta" Finnick introduced. Gale stood up, he was over six feet tall. He extended his hand out to shake Peeta's hand.

"Gale Hawthorne" He introduced, he had a strong grip.

"Peeta Mellark" Peeta replied.

"Well, I'll see you in there" He said and walked through a door next to the showers.

"C'mon then, blondie" Finnick said. Peeta returned his attention to the bronze haired Adonis who stood there shirtless, in a pair of very short , black shorts. Peeta stood there shocked by his body. The way everything curved, washboard abs, his broad shoulders, mountain of a bicep and protruding pecs that bounced and tensed as he moved, reaching a white t-shirt out of his bag. Peeta was staring in awe, never has he seen a body so magnificent this close. "Stop staring and start getting changed" He snapped back into his senses and started to blush. Finnick slapped on the back in a friendly way to encourage him to relax and headed into the room that Gale went prior. Only one other boy was there in the locker block with Peeta, he was skinny and had ginger hair, so Peeta confidently stripped out of his clothes, knowing Finnick wasn't around to be compared to made it easier, Peeta was like Finnick compared to this other boy. He wore a black shirtless t-shirt with a grey part on the shoulders and a pair of black shorts that fell to his knees. Peeta walked into the room, it was a large sports hall with different markings on the floor to represented the different pitches, soccer, basketball etc. Coach Boggs stood infront of all the boys, Peeta saw Finnick standing by Gale. He walked up to them and stood by Finnick.

They were playing basketball today and so the Coach selected two captains, Gale was the first and the second was Cato. Peeta watched the large blonde walk to the front by the coach wearing a yellow t-shirt and grey sweatpants, a small bulge formed at the front of the pants, Peeta was staring, again. Gale chose Finnick first, then Cato chose Gloss, another Jock, blonde, tall and muscular. Peeta couldn't deny he was good looking, he was large and muscular but he didn't captivated Peeta like Finnick or Cato could. Gale then proceeded to choose Thresh. A tall, muscular dark skinned man walked forward to join them. They were choosing the jocks, they all seemed to be the strongest, Peeta looked across the group. He saw one boy with black hair who seemed like the next choice, tall, muscular, good looking, Peeta assumed he would be picked towards the end so when Cato called his name he was shocked. He walked towards the brute who slapped him and welcomed him to the team. Finnick seemed as confused as Peeta, he leant over to speak to Gale and whispered 'looks like I have competition'.


	3. Chapter 3: Merging

Peeta walked back with Finnick to the locker room after class. The stench of sweat filled the room, more so than it had prior. A number of the boys were in the showers, steam began emanating from the block and filled the locker room. While walking past Peeta glanced in the direction of the showers, Peeta focused his attention on Gale who stood with his back faced to him. His eyes dropped to look at the boys ass, Finnick's eyes placed on Peeta, taking notice of him staring.

"It's such a shame isn't it" Finnick spoke out when they reached their lockers.

"Hmm?"

"That perfect, plump ass and he's straight as an arrow" Finnick said, removing his shirt and throwing into his bag.

"Well, I hardly thought someone like that would be anything other than straight" Peeta said, following Finnick's actions, removing his shirt, making an effort to fold it up before placing the slightly damp shirt at the bottom of his bag. When he raised his head up, Finnick was staring at his shirtless body. Peeta's cheeks turned red and he immediately poked his head into the locker, using the door as a shield to hide from Finnick's gaze. He reached in and put his hoodie on. He swiftly removed his shorts and put on his jeans. In his attempt to hide from Finnick he hadn't noticed the charismatic boy moved to behind him, and was now staring at Peeta's own ass as he got changed.

"Now, that's a fine ass" He said. Peeta snapped his round to see the boy standing there, grinning. Peeta couldn't help but give a small chuckle, the boy's cheeky grin was too infectious, his spirit contagious. He continued getting changed, putting his belt on, then his vans, Finnick doing the same putting his jeans and green long sleeve on. At the top of his shirt were a few buttons, Peeta watched him as he opened them up in a attempt to show even more of his magnificent body than the top already did. They may only be a few buttons but they revealed enough of his collar bones to satisfy Peeta. Leaving the room however, they were stopped by Cato.

"Peeta, tell you what" He said, now fully dressed like the others. "I should have you on my team more often."

"I know, Winning shot!" Finnick said, and clapped his hands at Peeta.

"yeah, you're pretty good" The blonde said. "I'll see you around" he said and smiled before exiting the room.

"See you, Cato" Peeta was feeling good. He had made friends and managed to impress Cato. The day was going better than Peeta had originally thought. Peeta and Finnick both had the next class together although they seldom spoke to one another. Both had their heads in their work as the teacher demanded silence.

At lunch Peeta sat with Katniss, who saw him and called him over. Finnick, prying on Peeta, followed him and sat with her. Two other girls sat with Katniss. One was Madge, she had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright blue and stood out against her pale complexion. The other girl was named Rae. She had long hair that was pulled to the one said and fell over the one shoulder. It had two different tones, at the top it was blonde that edged on ginger then as it got lower it down it become much lighter until it reached an almost white colour. She had beautiful grey eyes, Peeta couldn't help but admire her beauty. Boys often hit on her, she was amongst the most attractive girls at the school. She wore an oversized grey jumper that had a faded appearance to it, black skinny jeans and a gold necklace that fell over her jumper.

"Guys, this is Peeta" Katniss introduced. The girls waved at him and introduced themselves. Seeing Finnick, Gale came over to sit with the lot, followed then by another girl. Her name was Johanna. She had short, brown hair and was a friend of Finnick and Gale's.

"So you're Peeta" she said as she sat down with the group.

"yeah, how do you -" Peeta started.

"Please, Fin here went on and on about for about half an our second period" Peeta looked to Finnick who was just smiling.

"What?" He shrugged. "Guess you just made a good impression. The entire group, both Finnick's and Katniss' began talking and they all hit it off. Finnick even saying that it was odd that they'd never really spoken before, Johanna agreeing as they all got along. The two groups merged together, and Peeta was the bridge than joined the two.

Peeta's final class of the day was with Rae and Katniss and so he sat with them. However, he looked across the class room to see Cato, looking in Peeta's direction. He raised his hand and waved, Peeta responded, waving back. At the end of the class he approached Peeta, catching him by the arm before he left the room.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" Peeta responded. Why Cato stopped he couldn't understand, everyone is usually in a rush to leave this place. They walked out of the school together, not uttering a word until they reached the car park outside.

"So" Cato started. "Where do you live?"

"In the bakery" He answered. "Parents own it."

"That would explain why it's called Mellark's" The boys laughed together. Cato was holding keys in his hand and he shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. "You want a lift?" Cato asked, pointing to his own car. Peeta was surprised to see the black sports guy, lavishing in the sunlight. 'He must be loaded' thought Peeta.

"Nah, I enjoy the walk" He said, facing the grown, kicking the floor. "Thanks though."

"No problem" Cato said before stepping backwards. "I'll see you around then"

"Yeah, see you" Peeta said, turning and walking away"

When he reached home he put his bag on the floor and fell onto his bed. He was happy. Everything he was worried about turned out fine. He laid there for 5 minutes, living through his relief. Opening his laptop he logged onto facebook. Already he had friend requests and he began accepting them. Finnick was first, he saw Katniss, Rae and Cato. Immediately after, Gale added him. He figured others would start now that he's been found. He closed the laptop and went downstairs to start work, putting an apron on. He relieved his mother from manning the cash register. 10 minutes after his shift started Mags walked in, the little bell above the door signalling her entrance.

"Mags" Peeta greeted.

"Peeta!" She said, taking a seat in a seat to give her feet a rest.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I'll have a slice of cake, any cake. I don't mind. Just not one of those with the berries on.

"Coming right up" he said and began taking a slice from a sponge that was displayed next the cash register on a stand.

"I'll have a tea too, please darling, if that's alright?"

"That's fine, I'll do that for you" Peeta's father said, walking into the room.

"How are you, Mr Mellark?" Mags asked.

"I'm dandy" he answered. "and please, call me Richard"

The conversation between the three went on for some time, Peeta serving people as they came. She asked Peeta about school mainly, his father also wanting to know. They had to pry the information out of him but he eventually spilled. He mentioned Finnick obviously, and Katniss. He mentioned how he's already made friends and briefly mentioned Cato. He spoke with high regards of Cinna who was so welcoming, and they all laughed when they discussed Miss Trinket. Her pinked-out life seemed to amuse the lot of them.

After his shift Peeta went to his room. He logged onto facebook again and accepted the new friend requests, Johanna, Madge and others Peeta didn't know yet. He had a message from Finnick. 'Hey blondie' it said. 'Hey' Peeta replied. He sat on his bed for a while, talking to him. Finnick then asked Peeta if he wanted to do something after school the next day.

'Like What?' Peeta asked. They decided that they'd go to his house and spend a few hours. Both Gale and Katniss were going too. They ended the conversation there and Peeta began moving through his other social medium, instagram, twitter and tumblr. Both Finnick and Cato had followed him on instagram and twitter, so Peeta followed back. They had known him a day though and immediately began searching him, but Peeta took no notice of this behaviour. Scrolling through his instagram profile, Peeta found a shirtless picture of Finnick. He was wet and had a towel wrapped around his waist, a gold medal around his neck. 'Can't believe I won' was the caption. He admired the boy's beauty, he found it peculiar that his body could be so perfectly sculpted. But he loved it, the fact that he was receiving this attention from such a good looking boy made him feel good, more confident in his self. Even though it had been just one day, Peeta felt that Finnick was going to be a good influence on him and that they'd be good friends, maybe more. He realised he had been flirting with him, but Peeta couldn't tell if it was actual flirting from an attraction to him or if it was simply his charming character. Peeta didn't mind either way, he felt great. He decided to go to sleep, there was nothing else he could do today and it was already dark so he took off his clothes and threw them to the ground. He closed the blinds in his window and climbed into bed, wearing his boxer briefs. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and Finnick on his mind, anticipating tomorrow with him.


	4. Chapter 4: Finnick's House

The bell rang, the sound cutting through the school signalling the end of the day. A mass uproar emanated from the school as swarms of teenagers rushed out of their classes, bursting out of every exit around the school. Peeta walked with out with Katniss and Rae, the sunlight and wind hitting them, as if escaping captivity. They walked down the many steps that led to the school entrance, talking amongst themselves. Turning to their right they went to the car park where Finnick and Gale were sitting in the back of a red pick-up truck. They were immersed in a conversation and didn't noticed the others appear. They we're all going to Finnick's house, Rae being invited by him at lunch. Madge and Johanna weren't around so they 'missed out' as Finnick put it. Katniss let out a little cough to let their presence known.

"AH!" Finnick exclaimed when he noticed them. "Gale, our bitches are here" He jumped out of the back of the truck, followed by Gale. Katniss gave him a small slap on the arm as soon as his feet hit the ground. He held his arm and began screaming, putting on an over dramatic reaction. The girls all laughed together.

"Careful, Katniss" Gale said, pressing his body against Finnick's back, raising his hand to stroke and caress his arm. "He's fragile, ok?" Finnick began pouting and pretend crying.

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength" She replied. They took two cars to Finnick's house. Peeta and Finnick rode in the truck, and the girls went with Gale in his car.

"So, blondie" Finnick started, his hands draped over the steering wheel, leaning back. He was wearing a black t-shirt today with the words 'teenagers do it better' printed on the front and had a pair of black skinny jeans on. His bronze hair styled to swish to the right "How are you liking Panem?"

"I was worried at first you know, new school and everything but it's actually quite nice here, especially now I know school life won't be shit and lonely" Peeta answered.

"With a face like yours there's no way you wouldn't fit in!" Finnick glanced over at Peeta. "I mean, You caught my attention." Peeta looked down, fiddling with his hands.

"Can I ask you something?" Peeta didn't look up

"Sure" Finnick replied, a confused look on his face.

"This whole, flirtatious thing with you? - "

"Does it bother you? I'll stop, if you want" Finnick said, disappointment creeping in.

"No no no" Peeta said, Finnick let out a sigh of relief. "Just, what does it mean? Is that just you being you? Like, I saw between you and Gale, the way he pressed himself up against you, I j-just mean -" He began to stutter at this point and Finnick started to laugh, smiling.

"Yes, that is just me" Finnick started. "But, I do like you Peeta" His tone now much more serious.

"As in?" Peeta asked, confused.

"As in I'm bisexual and I think you're hot." Peeta smiled and blushed, he let out a breath he was holding in, "and so cute" He added.

"thanks " Peeta said. "and you're hot too, I guess"

"You guess? bitch please, I'm gorgeous." Peeta laughed at his inflated ego.

"So um, where is this going then?" He asked, Finnick making an expression that prompted Peeta to explain. "Us, I mean. Where are we going?"

"Oh, Peeta" Finnick sighed as they pulled up to his house, driving onto the large driveway. "We keep doing what we're doing now, being friends." Peeta seemed somewhat disappointed with response, letting out an 'oh'. "But, if something happens between us, then we let it happen. I'm not saying something will happen, but it is likely-possible, I mean, it's possible" Peeta's smile returned to his face which as a result made Finnick smile too. The moment was cut by a knock on the window on Peeta's side. He jumped at the noise and snapped his head around to see Gale standing there, Rae and Katniss behind him.

"You love birds just gonna sit there staring at each other or are we going in?" He said and opened the door for Peeta to get out. Finnick's house was a reasonably large house in a nice neighbourhood. They walked in to a hallway that had to two doors on either wall, a stair case that led upstairs and at the end an archway that led to the kitchen. The floor was laid with a dark wood and the walls painted white. Next to the door was a table that had a phone, flowers and glass dish with a few sets of keys in. Finnick placed his in the bowl and walked in, the group behind him. A bang came from the one door that started everyone except Gale, who opened the door and crouched down the greet the dog that came rushing out of living area.

"Hello boy!" He said, stoking him. The dog was excited to see Gale who continued patting it.

"That's Oli" The small Labrador snapped it's head when Finnick said it's name and notice Peeta and the girls. It rushed over to them and began jumping, all of them petting him. They went upstairs to Finnick's room, followed by Oli. "Nobody's home so we can be as loud as we want" he said, opening the door into his room. It was a large room with a double bed. The walls were painted a cream colour with a sea green carpet on the floor. Opposite the bed and door was a set of drawers with a large TV on top, to the left a wardrobe with a mirrored doors and on the right a shelving unit containing DVDs, books, CDs, medals and trophies. All of them different swimming awards, bronze, silver and gold.

"So what we doing?" Finnick asked, falling onto his bed, Gale jumping onto it with him.

"I wanna watch a film!" Gale exclaimed.

"Really?" Rae replied, setting next to him on the bed.

"Yes, really" He said, sitting up to rest against the headboard, His one leg stretched out, the other pulled up to his chest.

"Don't you want to actually socialise" She said, turning to face him.

"With you people, ew no." This got a small punch on the shoulder from Rae.

"I don't mind watching a film" Katniss agreed.

"Me neither" Peeta followed.

"3 against 1"

"4" Finnick added.

"Sorted then" Gale said. "We're watching a film." Rae sighed and fell back against the headboard next to Gale. The next 10 minutes were spent arguing over what film to watch, Gale and Peeta voting for a horror, Finnick and Rae wanted a comedy and Katniss wasn't bothered. Finnick was scrolling through Netflix on his Xbox. Finally they settled on horror, Gale once again prevailing. Finnick, Gale and Rae sat on the bed, Finnick flat on his stomach, Gale and Rae in their prior positions. Peeta and Katniss sat next to each other on the floor after forcing some pillows out from behind Rae. They put them on the floor and sat. The film they chose was Orphan, a film about a family who adopt mysterious 9 year old girl. The events play out from there, the adopted girl not being what they expected. All of them laughed at the resemblance between the girl and Clove, one of the girls who went to their school.

Although Katniss and Peeta found themselves jumping at parts, Gale and Finnick couldn't help but laugh at the bizarreness of it. An hour into the film they all began to mutter amongst each other, Rae and Peeta swapping positions so that all the boys sat on the bed. Their conversations began to get louder until Rae eventually shouted.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm watching this!" She exclaimed.

"Thought you didn't want a horror" Katniss then said.

"Yeah, you wanted to watch a shitty comedy." Finnick added.

"A rom-com even" Gale said.

"Even Worse!"

"Yeah, well, it isn't that bad" She said.

"C'mon, Rae" Peeta added. "Face it, this film is shit"

"Well, why don't you bugger off or something."

"Actually that not a bad idea." Finnick said, Peeta confused as he did invite them. "I've been fancying popcorn. Peeta can help me make it." He leaped across the bed and pulled Peeta up with him.

"Yeah, and take that twat with you" She said, turning back around to face the screen, pointing at Gale who shuffled forward until he was sat right above her, his legs either side of her.

"Nah" He said. "I think I'll stay right here with you two" and he folded his arms, resting them on Rae's head who moved out the way and slapped his leg.

"Fine, just us two then" Finnick said, leaving the room. They walked downstairs into the kitchen, the tiled floor was cold against their feet. Finnick began searching the cupboards for popcorn, Peeta helping out. "Aha!" Finnick shouted and turned around with a box of microwavable popcorn in his hand. He opened it up and placed it in the microwave that was fitted in above the fitted oven. He turned it on and the popcorn began spinning in there.

"I didn't think there could be a bigger flirt than you, but I think Gale has managed to do it with Rae" Peeta said. Finnick's jaw dropped, as if he was offended.

"I'm the flirt though" He said. "You can't be serious"

"Well I am" Peeta laughed, "You're gonna have to up your game."

"Up my game?" Finnick said, his mouth curving into a grin. He slowly walked towards Peeta who walked backwards, he stopped when he hit the counter. "Well, I'll have to just do that." The boy's body's were now touching, Peeta breathing heavy. Finnick put his arm behind Peeta, his head next to the smaller boy's. He leaned into him and breathed into his ear. He stood back then, a spoon in his hand that he had pulled out of the drawer. He walked away then and went into the fridge to retrieve butter. "Makes it taste so much better" He said as he closed the door. Peeta just nodded, so taken away by Finnick's prior forwardness. He watched Finnick take the popcorn out of the microwave and stir a small dab of butter into it. Peeta hadn't moved an inch. After putting the butter back in the fridge, Finnick picked up the box with the popcorn in it and began walking away. He stopped and turned to Peeta. "You coming?" He said. A million thoughts were rushing through Peeta's head. 'Should I make a move? Should I leave him make the moves?' Peeta still hadn't said anything. He swallowed, bracing himself for what he was about to do.

He walked towards Finnick and kissed him, hands framing his face as he did so. Finnick put the popcorn down and kissed back, removing Peeta's hands from his face and guiding them to wrap around his neck. He put his one hand on the smaller boy's waist, the other on the back of his head, tilting it slightly, guiding him. Finnick pushed Peeta back until he hit the counter, their mouths only separating between the kisses inhale small, quick breaths. Finnick put his hands under Peeta's underarms and lifted him up to sit him on the counter. He forced Peeta's legs open and stood between them and returned his hands to Peeta's sides. Peeta followed Finnick through the movements, opening his mouth to let the swimmer's tongue into his mouth to explore. Their heads tilted and turned with their lust-crazed moans. The kiss began to climax, the boys getting more aroused as it went on, only to be interrupted.

"I'll just take the popcorn then" It was Gale. They stopped kissing to stare at him, Peeta embarrassed going red, Finnick just smirking.

"Yeah, I was just, uh, welcoming Peeta, you know, to be our friend" Finnick said, this made Peeta laugh.

"Really?" Gale laughed. "Guess you going to go welcome the girls too?"

"Katniss, maybe" Finnick said, turning around out of Peeta's legs, folding his arms at the same time. "But it seem's you're looking to greet Rae" Peeta laughed, the banter of their friendship was a marvellous thing to behold.

"Touché, Odair" Gale replied and walked away with the popcorn. "Toché" He repeated. Finnick aided Peeta down.

"C'mon" he said and they walked back to the bedroom.

"So Gale knows that you're -" Peeta began

"Peeta, it's hardly a secret" Finnick said as he walked into the room.

"What? That Fin's a big slut? Everyone knows that" Gale mentioned, lying on the bed.

"It's true, I really am" Finnick said sitting down, pulling Peeta with him. "and a _hot_ slut at that"


	5. Chapter 5: Locker Room

A few days later Finnick and Peeta were late for gym class. Rae had a free period and so they stood there, the tree of them talking amongst each other. They were so immersed in their conversation that they didn't hear the bell, the sound passing right by them. Almost 10 minutes in to third period Finnick glanced at his watch and noticed the time.

"Shit Peeta, we're late" He said, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the corridor.

"Speak to you l-later" Peeta stammered as Finnick dragged him away. Rae held onto her books, clutched in her arms, laughing at the boys as they stumbled up the now empty corridors. They burst through the door that led to the boys locker room and found it empty.

"Shit!" Peeta shouted. They ran to a locker block and tried to find two empty lockers. They stripped their clothes off, throwing their shirts into the locker. Peeta was undoing his belt and pulling his trousers down when Finnick stopped. Peeta threw them into the locker and picked his bag, swearing and panting as he tossed everything out in an attempt to find his kit. In the corner of his eye he noticed Finnick still with his blue jeans on. He wasn't moving, just standing there. "You gonna stop staring and get changed" Peeta said, turning his head up to him. Finnick stood there with his arms folded, that cheeky smile plastered across his face. Peeta stood up, shorts and a t-shirt in his hand. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'what?'

"Nobody knows we're here" Finnick said, poking his tongue into his bottom lip, his eyebrows raised.

"And?" Peeta asked. "What are you suggesting?"

"You know elexactly what I'm suggesting, blondie" Finnick said, took the clothes out of Peeta's hand and threw them into the locker. He put his hand against Peeta's bare chest, spreading it out over his pecs. Gently he pushed the blonde back against the locker and moved his body closer to Peeta's. Their bare torso's touching one another. The cold skin that pressed onto the other caused them both to shiver at the sensation. Finnick's perfect body pressed up against his own caused the blood in Peeta's body to start rushing. The cold touch of his hands began to move up his arms, their eyes never parting. The room was silent apart from their heated breaths. Finnck's rested his one hand on Peeta's upper arm, the other began moving down, barely touching the skin, from Peeta's chest down to his abs. His hand began to rotate then he smashed his lips into Peeta's who responded, placing one hand on Finnick's chest, which tensed and bounced as his arm moved further down. His hand lowered and he cupped Peeta's cock through his boxers. He moaned into the kiss which encouraged Finnick to begin palming at his growing bulge. Peeta's hands moved over Finnick's body, feeling his abs, pecs, strong shoulders. His head was spinning in ecstasy. They moaned into each other's mouths, blood pulsing in their ears. Peeta's erection had grown completely and Finnick was grabbing it, stroking it through the thin, elasticised fabric of his boxers. Peeta was thrusting into Finnick's hand, their mouths still connected, their tongues violently fighting one another. Peeta had undone Finnick's jeans and pulled them down below his boxers that now, like Peeta framed Finnick's hard cock. He grabbed Peeta's hands and pulled the up to his shoulders. Peeta began shoving his hand into Finnicks hair, playing with the bronze locks at the back, Finnick's one hand pressed against the locker for support, the other cupping Peeta's ass. Finnick was just beginning to pull Peeta's boxers down -

"OH MY GOD!" They shot apart in surprise at the voice, their heads violently turning around to stare at the boy who interrupted. Cato stood there, his mouth open, not sure how to react. Peeta's hands fell to cover his hard manhood, visible through his underwear but Cato's eyes we're already focused on that exact area. "FUCK! I am s- shit, sorry" He said turning and jogging away from the locker block they were in. Peeta slid down the locker, a mortified look on his face.

"Guess we weren't the only late ones" Finnick said. His face was red like Peeta's but he continued to smile at the situation.

"Oh my god" was all Peeta could manage to say.

"We should, uh, probably get ready." Finnick said, taking his jeans off completely, his hand in his boxers, re-arranging his shrinking erection. Despite being caught he felt great. He just eliminated the competition. Peeta intrigued him, captivated him, he couldn't let Cato have him. Although he knows himself that this won't be enough. This is a situation he has found himself in before, not with Cato, but he has been here before and he managed to get what he wanted. If Cato is anything like him then he won't give up and will find away to involve himself in Peeta's life.

He put on his sports kit, a pair of black shorts and a sleeveless top . Peeta got changed, wearing the same things as Finnick. They walked into the sports hall together.

"You're late!" Coach Boggs shouted, everyone was gathered in a similar way to before. If Cato hadn't walked in just behind them then they could have received a detention, but coach wasn't going to punish his favourite pupil and so he couldn't do the same to Finnick and Peeta.

"I have a lot to do and you're all big boys now so I trust you can look after yourselves?" He asked the class. 'yes sir' the class responded. "Hawthorne, Odair. You're Captains. Basketball as usual" and he left the room.

"Right then" Finnick said, walking to the front, smiling and rubbing his hands together. Gale followed and stood next to him. They tossed a coin to decide who picked first. Heads, it was Gale.

"Peeta" he called. Finnick dropped his mouth and smirked at Gale, shaking his head slightly. He gave him a look as to say 'son of a bitch.' As Peeta stood next to Gale, Finnick gave him a wink. 'What's he up to?' Peeta thought. Their eyes locked onto one another.

"Cato" Finnick called out, his eyes still not leaving Peeta's, who's face dropped.

'What?' Peeta mouthed as Cato made his way forward. He looked and felt awkward, uncomfortable with the situation. He knew what Finnick was doing, it was his way of rubbing his claim over Peeta in Cato's face. They picked the rest of their teams. Each set of boys arranged themselves on the court. The skinny boy ginger boy walked to the centre, he would referee the game. He raised the silver whistle to his lips and blew, the high pitch sound vibrating through the room. The game started.

As usual Gale, Finnick and Cato prevailed, Gloss and the black haired boy also showing their skills. Finnick took every opportunity he could get touch Peeta, trying to block his shots, moving towards with the ball. He teased and taunted him, all a way to show off in front of Cato. It was working. Jealousy was coursing through his veins, he wished he had acted sooner. Seeing them together, their hands moving over every inch, moaning as they kissed, it annoyed him. He couldn't get the image out of his head the whole game, and seeing them together, bodies pressed against each other. It filled him with rage. Cato couldn't understand what it was about Peeta, but from the moment he saw him he knew he was special. His short, blonde hair, stocky build, and the way he could make you smile. Cato found it all amazing. He wasn't going to let Finnick have him. Not once has another boy made him feel this way.

Yet again, Peeta's team won. Cato planned on talking to him, congratulating him as an excuse, but he couldn't do it here, with everyone else around. So he made other plans.

"To think, less than an hour ago we were going to have sex right here" Finnick whispered into Peeta's ear as they got changed.

"Hang on now" Peeta said, "who says we were going to have sex?"

"Huh?" was all Finnick managed to say.

"You are an eager slut now, aren't" Peeta mocked, putting his hoddie on.

"Well, what was happening?" Finnick asked, putting on a blue jumper.

"I don't know, but who said I was going to take it all the way. I mean, anyone could've walked in." Peeta laughed, pulling his jeans up. Finnick joined in. They left the department and began making their way to their next class. They were there for there for 15 minutes and there was no teacher.

"Fifteen minutes" One girl exclaimed, everyone grabbed their bags and rushed out of the room. Peeta was getting up to leave when Finnick pulled him back down.

"Just wanna chat a bit, alone" He said, and they waited for everyone to leave.

"Well?" Peeta asked.

"I wanna ask you some stuff?" Finnick said, he turned slightly to the left to face Peeta.

"Like what?" Peeta asked in reply.

"What am I allowed to?"

"anything you want" Peeta said.

"okay then" Finnick said. He sat for a moment, pondering his first question.

"Do your family know you're gay?"

"What!? I'm Gay?" Peeta shouted. Finnick slapped him which prompted a laugh from the blonde.

"C'mon, blondie. I'm trying to be serious here"

"ok ok ok" Peeta repeated. "I don't know. I haven't 'come out' so to speak. I think they can assume what they want. I hope they're cool with it though. What about you?"

"So, um, my parents work a lot, but one day they came home a little bit early and I was" He paused for a moment, a smile creeped onto his face, "Fucking, this guy on the sofa"

"And they walked in!"Peeta shouted, laughing. Finnick nodded. "What did you say?"

"Well, they rushed out the room before I could say anything so I grabbed a pillow covered my dick and walked out to the kitchen and just said. 'I think I should let you know that I'm im bi' and then they told me to get changed and stuff. He just left after that, although we finished off on a later date."

"Who was it?" Peeta asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You'll find out eventually."

"How many have you been with" Peeta asked, intrigues by the other's sex life.

"Hey, I'm asking the questions here." Finnick answered with. Peeta apologised and gestured for him to continue. "but this is a good question so, what's your number?"

"My number?" Peeta questioned

"Yeah, how many you been with?" Finnick asked.

"I-uh. I'm a virgin actually." Finnick's eyes widened.

"A virgin! so, I can use you as a sacrifice?" Peeta laughed.

"I guess you can. You're not bothered?"

"Oh, blondie. Why would I be bothered?"

"I don't-I don't know. Maybe I'm not experienced enough for you."

"Peeta, sex isn't a competition."

"I know but-"

"But nothing, and I've taken two people's virginities and they were some of the best I've had. Smile ok" Peeta obliged. Finnick leaned in and pressed his lips against Peeta's. He felt Peeta's lips begin to curve in the kiss, a smile on his face.

"Anything else you wanna know?"

"That pretty much covers it, for now" They left the classroom together and spent their time outside, sat on the grass talking. Gale joined them a few minutes before lunch. The three boys remained there through the hour two, Johanna and Katniss joining later on.

"Where's Rae?" Gale asked as they appeared.

"She got detention." Katniss answered.

"No way, what she do?" Gale pushed himself off the ground into a push-up position, then brought his legs forward and sat down with them stretched, laying back, resting on his arms. His triceps tensed in this position, the contours catching Finnick's eye.

"She was daydreaming, as she does. Teacher made some comment about her which wasn't the kindest of things so she called him a twat" Johanna responded to Gale's question.

"that's bad ass" Finnick added.

"Yes she is" said Gale.

"Awh, has Gale got a little crush on little Rae" Finnick mocked.

"awh, got a little fuck buddy there have you" Gale responded, nodding his head towards Peeta.

"Don't be jealous, Gale. Just because you can't pull a hot piece of ass like this" Peeta said, Finnick rubbing his hand over Peeta's body. They laughed together, talking for the remainder of lunch before dispersing for the lessons.

The end of the day came, they all parted their ways. Peeta was just walking out of the school when a black sports car pulled up next to him. The window came down to reveal Cato sitting there.

"Can I give you a lift?" He asked.

"Nah, don't worry about" Peeta said and carried on walking. Cato followed him slowly, the two moving along together.

"Please?" He insisted. "I wanna talk." Peeta stopped for a moment, and gave in to the brute, opening the door and stepping into the car, his backpack in between his legs.

"Listen, about earlier. I'm really so -"

"Don't worry about it" Peeta interrupted. "I should be apologising. It was bad, in school and everything." A brief silence fell.

"You wanna, maybe, hang out sometime" Cato asked, his one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the gear shift.

"Sure, sometime" Peeta said. Cato glanced over at Peeta, who did the same. Their eyes caught and they smiled at one another.

"So you and Finnick, if you don't mind me asking" Cato started.

"no, continue" Peeta said.

"Are you, like, an official item or something" He asked, frowning, swallowing in anticipation of Peeta's answer.

"I- uh. I don't know" Peeta said, playing with his hands.

"So, no then."

"I don't know, I mean, I've never been with anyone before. What you saw as the furthest anything went with us. The other day he said we were just friends, but if something happened then we would let it unfold. The he kissed me" Cato began to feel uncomfortable at this point, he couldn't bear to hear what he was saying. Peeta continued. "I haven't known him that long though. I just. Does that sound like it's something, official?"

"I don't know, Peeta. To me, I think you're two friends who just started fooling around. But, I don't exactly know how Finnick feels." They pulled up outside the bakery.

"Thanks, Cato, I guess" Peeta said stepping out of the car. He lent in to the window.

"No problem, see you around" He said and drove away, the car racing into the distance, becoming smaller and smaller until it vanished out of sight. Peeta stumbled in through the bakery door. He made his way up the stairs and burst into his room, sitting on the bed. He kicked his legs up and leant back against the headboard. He picked a book up and began reading. Twenty minutes in his phone vibrated in his jeans pocket. He pulled it out to see a text from Finnick.

"_Hey blonide_" It said. "_Tomorrow is Saturday and my parents are out so i'm gonna have a mini party, you in_?"

"_A mini party?_" Peeta sent.

"_Yes, just a handful of people. Not exactly the whole school_"

"_Sure, I'm in_"

"_Great, come by whenever you like. I've told everyone else 8-ish xx_" Peeta put the phone down and continued reading. Time flew by. The room became dark and Peeta grew tired, removing his clothes his jumped into bed only to be reminded of the earlier events. Just like now, he wore nothing but his boxers. Finnick's hands roamed his body, stroking his ass, palming his growing bulge, exploring his torso. Soon he found himself growing, his hand gently moving to rub his body, the other falling to his now fully grown erection. He removed his boxers and threw them to the floor, his hand wrapped around his cock. Slowly, he began pumping it, Finnick on his mind. The way he captured him in heated kisses. The way his experienced hands worked at him. Peeta thought of how Finnick felt in Peeta's hand. His own throbbing member, pulsing against the touch through the fabric. His mind wandered to further thoughts, this time, in Peeta's thoughts, Finnick has succeeded in removing his underwear. He stood before him naked, his manhood in the hand of another. Slowly his kisses moved from his mouth to his jaw, then to his neck. He placed kisses down Peeta's torso, taking time to taste each, rigid nipple until he was on his knees and Peeta was in his mouth. At this moment Peeta let out a moan, spilling his seed over himself. His hand was coated in his own cum, it had spurted up in multiple, thick streams onto his abs and chest, partially on the sheets. With each heavy breath Peeta began to shrink in his own hand. He wiped himself in the duvet but felt drained, so he fell asleep within minutes, naked and relieved.


	6. Chapter 6: The Party - Part I

The next morning, Peeta woke up. He felt comfortable in the retreat of his room, his naked body laying on the bed. He had shifted in his sleep. The duvet was now off him, a folded strip of it stretched across his knees. He laid in bed, still tired. No school meant he could relax in the comfort of his home. He closed his eyes, throwing his arm up to cover them to block out the intruding light. He was completely unaware of the time and just laid there. 10 minutes past, 20 minutes. He hadn't moved. His peaceful rest was soon interrupted.

"Yo Peeta! Can I borrow so-" Lloyd barged into the room just wearing a pair of jeans. Peeta removed his arm from his face to stare at the boy.

"What?" Peeta said, and LLoyd began laughing. Peeta suddenly became aware of his naked state. He jumped up from the bed and started pushing Lloyd out of the room, who simply held his stomach, laughing. "Fucking hell, get out you prick" He shouted as younger boy resisted. He managed to force him out, but Lloyd persisted in his laughter. "It's not like you've never seen a dick before, you do have one you know." Peeta shouted through the door, banging it with his fist.

"Sorry, it's just, something funny about seeing you naked. You know, apart from when we were kids."

"Whatever, Pratt." Peeta walked away from the door. He swung open the wardrobe door. He knew tonight would be special. He wanted to go further with Finnick, even if that meant using alcohol as an excuse to.

The bathroom filled with steam. The emanating vapour filled the room, the mirror coated, the windows smothered, everything was fogged up. The steam was coming from the hot water that was pouring over Finnick's skin. He was leaning against the shower wall, the water rushing in streams down his body, in between his abs, falling over his pecs. His hair was slapped to his head, water gushing over his nose, his lips pursed out, a moan escaping them every now and then. His hand was wrapped around his cock, violently pumping it as he thought of Peeta. The young blonde was on his hands and knees, on his bed. Finnick laid on his back, hands behind his own head. Peeta's mouth was engulfing him, moving up and down, alternating with the movement of his hand that covered the part of that his throat could not take in. He called his name out, groaning as he switched hands, the shower masking his lust-filled sounds. His breathing got heavier, his moans became more frequent and higher in pitch until he finally let out one long groan as he released the cum that was building up. It spurted out, one stream after the other, falling to the floor and onto the glass shower guard. His pants slowed and he slid down in the shower to a crouching position. Lifting his arm up he ran a hand through his hair, the white substance tangling itself in the locks from his hand. He smiled and laughed. Tonight he was going to take things further with Peeta, he knew it would be a special night.

Hours later and the part was drawing nearer. The doorbell and Finnick ran to the door, swinging it open, revealing Gale with a box stacked with cans.

"A few extra supplies" He said. He was wearing a pair of skinny fit blue/black jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with a grey and pale blue lines patterned across it that aided in framing his body, his large, poweful chest being put on display by the slim fit. A few buttons were placed at the top that created a slight v shape, the indent from where his two powerful pecs met being teased slightly.

"In the kitchen" Finnick said as he walked away into the living room. Gale walked into the kitchen and found the table lined with different forms of alcohol.

"Where the fuck did you get all this from?" Gale asked, taking a seat next to Finnick on the sofa as he walked into the room.

"The girl who works at the gas station."

"What, no ID or anything?" Gale questioned. He took a swig from a bottle, his eyes scrunching as the liquor burnt his throat.

"She got a thing for me" Finnick smiled, snatching the bottle out of Gale's hand to drink himself.

"Oh, no you fucking didn't" Gale said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Relax, I didn't sleep with her" Gale let out a sigh of relief. "Well I did, but before Peeta came along" Finnick continued.

"and you just, convinced her, right?" Gale asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I just got a way with words." Finnick shrugged, handing the bottle over to the other boy.

"Damn right you have, Odair." Gale laughed, consuming more of the intoxicating beverage.

Soon enough the party came and Peeta was outside Finnick's door with Rae. They turned up slightly later than the time Finnick had mentioned. The faint pound of music could be heard from the door.

"Do we knock?" Peeta asked. Rae had already pushed the door open and walked into the home, Peeta following suit wearing a pair of black jeans and tartan long-sleeved shirt. Peeta was immediately greeted with a mass of people, gathered in small social groups. They walked through the hallway, pushing their way past the people that crowded it. In the kitchen they found Katniss and Gale. Rae's eyes caught sight of the alcohol that was placed on the table. She ran over and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"Uh-uh-uh" Gale shook his head, removing the bottle from her hands.

"What the fuck?" She shouted. He handed the bottle he held over to her.

"Drink from the one we already opened" He said. "Peeta! Heads up!" and he threw him a can of lager. Peeta caught it and opened it, and it exploded, spraying out over Peeta's hand and onto the floor.

"Nice one, dipshit" Rae commented, tipping her head back, scrunching in pain at the burning.

"What? No mixers?" Peeta said, drinking from the can.

"What's the point in mixing? I wanna get fucking pissed!" She shouted, pouring the liquid into her mouth. She then leant back and held it up to Gale's mouth and poured it in, partially missing, spilling the liquid on the floor. Gale jumped back out of the way to avoid it getting on his shirt.

"little bitch" he said, she just laughed. The four became six as Johanna and Madge joined them. They had moved rooms and we're now gathered on and around the sofa. Gale, Peeta and Katniss sat on it, Rae on Gale's lap, her legs spread over onto Peeta, and Johanna and Madge sat on the floor. People stood in front of them, all around the room. The other couch was taken up by a boy and a girl who made out, the girl climbing onto him, their hands moving up each other's shirts.

"Shit, guys, look!" Gale shouted and pointed to them. The girl was Clove and the boy was the black haired jock from gym class.

"Finally, some shit worth spreading" Johanna exclaimed.

"I'm feeling a little cramped here guys" Peeta said, pushing Rae's legs off him who took his place as he stood up. He began walking to the kitchen. "More alcohols" He said, the drinks taking their toll on him as he shuffled across to the kitchen, leaning to the left slightly, his steps uncoordinated.

"You need any help there?" came a voice referring to Peeta's failed in his attempt to remove the cap from the vodka bottle. He turned his head to see a boy he'd never seen before. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped slightly at the one knee, black vans and a black t-shirt with a picture of a wolf's jaws printed on the front. On top of that he wore a blue, denim jacket with the sleeve's folded back, revealing a few tattoos on his for arm. He had messy, medium length hair that swished around his head, and the most striking features. His eyes were a vibrant blue, skin clear and smooth, his cheekbones high placed and jaw line chiselled and set far back, it made his face angular and his cheek stand out. He looked like someone from a magazine, so perfectly proportioned it was impossible not be dazzled by it.

"Oh wow, you're hot!" Peeta said out loud. The boy just smiled and laughed in response, slipping his hands into his jean pockets, his head facing the floor. "Sorry, I didn't- I mean you attractive, I just- I was, you are kinda sorta hot"

"Don't worry about it." His deep voice echoed as he stared into Peeta's eyes.

"I'm Mellark" Peeta said.

"Nice to meet you, Mellark -" He was cut off.

"Who's Mellark?" Peeta asked, squinting his eyes in his drunken state.

"You just said-"

"No, I'm Peeta. Peeta Mellark."

"Well, Peeta, Peeta Mellark. I think you're kinda, sorta hot too." He smiled

"and who are you exactly?" Peeta asked.

"I'm Austin, Austin Coleman." He said, shaking Peeta's hand as the drunken lad extended it to him. "Austin Coleman, you're a good guy. Thank you" Peeta said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"I haven't done anything."

"Oh, can you do something, for me?"

"Like what?"

"Open this stupid, fucking bottle. I don't think it likes me." Peeta pushed the vodka into his chest, leaving his hand there once the bottle was taken from his hand, his palms moving slowly across Austin's pecs. He quickly snapped his hand back once he realised what he was doing.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Excuse me, I think _you've _had enough" Peeta murmered.

"I'm not drunk though"

"But you're holding vodka."

"It's yours, I was, uh, opening it for you, remember?" Austin as he spoke. He found Peeta immensely cute, despite his drunken state.

"Of course I remember, awh, you're so sweet." He just laughed and opened the bottle, subsequently pouring some into two cups, one for himself and one for Peeta."Cheers" He said and tapped their cups together.

"CHEERS" Peeta shouted and downed the drink. "GOD, that burns." Austin put his one hand in his pocket and held his drink in the other.

"You enjoy that?" He asked.

"hell yeah I did" Peeta exclaimed. He then eyed Austin up and down and spoke: "So, this whole helping me thing. It's just a way to get into my pants isn't it."

"Argh, you got me." Austin joked.

"Yeah, you can't pretend around me. I see straight through your lies, Coleman." Peeta said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He laughed with the other boy but lost his balance and fell into him.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Oh my god, I'm fine. What about you?" Peeta asked, still leaning into Austin who held him up, his hands wrapped around Peeta's biceps.

"I'm fine, Peeta."

"Yes, pretty damn fine" Peeta said and winked at him. He helped him regain his balance and then he heard Finnick shouting for him.

"Yo, blondie!" He shouted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, blondie, thats me" Peeta said to Austin.

"He's over here" He shouted, waving towards Finnick who saw him and walked over to Peeta.

"Finnick!" Peeta shouted. "Have you seen Austin!"

"Who?"

"Austin"

"That would be me" He said, tilting his cup towards Finnick as a greeting.

"Isn't he fucking hot or what" Peeta said, swinging his arms about, hitting Finnick as he did.

"Yeah, I guess he is." Finnick said. He grabbed Peeta's arm and began pulling him away.

"C'mon, I got something for you."

"Oh, yay!" Exclaimed Peeta. "Bye Austin Coleman" he said before disappearing into the hall way. Finnick dragged him up the stairs, pushing past the people who stood in their groups blocking their way.

"Where we going, Finnick Odair?" Peeta whined.

"To my room." He answered.

"oh, are things gonna get sexy?" He asked, again.

"They may do." Finnick chuckled. They walked into the room and immediately began to kiss one another, tangled in each other's arms. They stumbled backwards in the dark room, not able to see where they were going. Finnick hit the bed and fell onto it, only to be met with the feel of cold skin.

"What the Fuck?" A female voice shouted. Finnick jumped up to turn the light on. Gale and Rae were on the bed, both their shirt's removed.

"Oh my god, sorry guys!" Finnick shouted. "C'mon, Peeta. Leave the love birds to fuck."

"But Gale's got a really hot body" He said and lifted his hand up and began to gently trace his fingers along Gale's arms and shoulders.

"For God's sake, Peeta" Finnick said and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Gale _has _got a hot body" Rae mimicked to mock him.

"hey, The boy got taste" Gale said and crashed their lips together, their bodies curving into the other as they let the tongues plunge into each other's mouths. Their hands roamed one another as they kissed, Rae's stroking Gale's muscular body. His hands made their way up and he squeezed her breasts, earning a moan from the girl. He separated their mouths and got up on his knees, pulling her with him. He turned them around so that he sat with his legs sprawled out, Rae sitting on his lap. His large hand climbed up her back and undone her bra strap. She took it off and Gale stared at her breasts, cupping them in his hands as she breathed heavily, rolling her hips on his now hard erection that snaked down the leg of his jeans. He kissed her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, working at that area before moving down to her collar bones until he eventually took a breast in his mouth, licking at the ripe cherry that was her nipple. She moaned and rotated her head, pushing her hands through his hair as his swirled his tongue around it, ever so slightly sucking at the sensitive spot.

"Uh, Gale!" She yelled, putting a hand on the top of his head, pushing it down from her breast. She leant back and pushed his head down until it was at her crotch, clothed in a black thong, leaving very little hidden. She shuffled back on the double bed and he moved so that he was laying on his stomach, first removing his jeans so that he was just in his boxer shorts that clung to his erection that was pushed to the side, extending to the edge of his thigh. With his one hand he began to massage at the area around her vagina through the thin strip of fabric that covered the smallest of areas. He couldn't wait longer and so he removed them and slowly began massaging the skin, his hand gently brushing over the folds of sensitive skin.

"Please, Gale" she cried. He moved his head forward and slowly began to run his tongue over her. He licked at the clitoris and she moaned, placing her hand on the back of his head as he flicked his tongue, working at to prepare her, the only sounds in the room being the swishing of his tongue and her heavy breaths that started climaxing. His fingers began to join in, moving with his tongue. He pushed one, then two fingers inside of her to stretch her out. Slowly he worked just inside her, his tongue still pushed against her clitoris. He pushed and pulled his fingers, curling them up, moving in new directions before adding a third finger that provoked a cascade of her natural lubricant begin to wet her vagina.

"FUCK!" She shouted. She pushed his head away and got on her knees. Forcing him onto his back, she removed his underwear, his well endowed member springing to life, falling back onto his abs, extending up his stomach. "Wow" she cried as she took of its size. Rae took it in her hand, slowly pulling back at the skin to reveal the pink head that craved attention, the slight glisten of precum leaking from the tip. Slowly she edged forwards, stroking his long cock. She licked a long line up from the base to the tip and then wrapped her lips around the sensitive head and began taking the cock down her throat. She only succeeded in taking half, it was too large for her to handle so she wrapped a hand around the remainder. Gale pressed a hand on the back of her head, aiding in her movement as she bobbed up to down. He moaned as she hollowed her cheeks, sucking at it. His hips began to jerk slightly, forcing into her, earning a tiny gag.

"Shit, this is so fucking good" He said when she began to cup and play with his balls with the other hand. His hips were rolling, breaths quickening. She removed his endowment from her mouth with a pop, violently jerking at it to spread the saliva and precum as he reached into Finnick's bedside cabinet, pulling out a condom.

"Is it even going to fit" she asked as Gale ripped the packet open.

"It'll have to do." he said, putting the condom on. Like Rae had thought it didn't fit, but it would do its job as she stared at it, knowing she could never take the entire thing anyway.

"oh god" she said in anxiety as she climbed onto his lap. He sat up, leaning back on his hands. She reached down and grabbed his dick and began to lower herself onto it. As it began to enter she grabbed onto Gale's shoulder with one hand, her eyes scrunching as they large member made its way inside of her. It took some time for her to adapt to the size but soon enough she was going in a steady rhythm, moving up and down. She squeezed his shoulders and biceps, leaving red marks that he knew would bruise. The speed picked up and she was able to take more in, rolling her hips every now and then causing Gale to groan in ecstasy. They made out as they fucked, tongues thrashing against one another amongst heavy breaths and loud moans. Their hands wandered, moving through hair, onto torso's and breasts and wrapped around necks. Still inside of her, Gale places his hands underneath her and lifted her up, his cock falling out as he laid her on her back. He placed his one hand next to her head to put his weight on, the other wrapped around his own cock as her lowered his waist and inserted himself into her. She yelled in pleasure as he thrust with great force into her. He laid with forearm either side of her to support him up, his hips thrusting with speed. He kissed her neck, moaning every now then and she tensed, clenching around his deck earning equal pleasure for herself. His thrust became a circular motion soon and then neither could keep quiet. She was clawing at his back, peeling at the skin, calling his name out as his pace picked up, moving in ways she hadn't experienced before. Time passed by, different positions explored until they ended up back with Rae laying down, Gale above her.

"Fuck! Gale, I'm gonna cum" She shouted as she released her building orgasm, the stimulation from Gale providing too much for her to handle. She threw her head back and thrus into Gale's hips, his cock plunging further into her than it ever had. The room span as she came, the sounds from Gale becoming quiet and murmured.

"Oh shit" Gale said as he pulled out, pulling the condom off from around his cock. He jerked at it until his eyes scrunched together. Short cries of pleasure escaped his mouth as he came onto her stomach and breasts, her body being painted with thick streams of white paint. He continued wanking his dick, multiple oh's was all that came from his mouth. His erection began to shrink and he let go of his cock, smothering cum that fell on his hand onto his chest.

"Oh God, we have to do that again" Rae said as he fell to her side on the bed, staring at eachother.

"right now?" He said, panting, beads of sweat running down his face and torso.

"Not no, I don't think I can leave this bed" She said and scooped some of the cum from his large pecs and put her fingers in her mouth. "God, even your cum tastes nice" She said and laughed, Gale joining with her. They laid there together, breathing heavily, lost of all energy, just staring at one another, caught in a moment.


	7. Chapter 7: The Party - Part II

Peeta was dragged out of the room by Finnick, laughing. Finnick was holding Peeta up, his hands wrapped around his arms for support.

"For God's sake, Peeta" Finnick said, holding back a laugh.

"They're gonna have sex" Peeta spurted, laughing at the same time. "Can't believe they took the room."

"We'll compromise" Finnick said. They walked into the spare room. It was small with just a single bed and wardrobe in it. "We use this for visitors." He stated. Finnick pulled Peeta back and they sat on the bed together.

"This is nice" Peeta stated, taking in his surroundings. His mouth open slightly as his eyes scanned the room. "Gale is getting some" He continued, his lips curving up into a small smirk.

"Yeah, lucky him" Finnick smiled. "Lucky her aswell"

"What you mean?" Peeta asked, squinting at Finnick.

"Gale is - has a gift" Finnick tried to be subtle.

"Awh, I love presents" Peeta clasped his hands together and smiled.

"Nah, not a present. He is gifted, you know, in his department." He gestured to his own crotch.

"You mean he got a big cock?" Peeta put it bluntly.

"Yeah" Finnick laughed at the blonde.

"So what's gonna happen here?" Peeta asked, gesturing to the room.

"What do you want to happen?" FInnick questioned.

"We could play Jenga!" He answered earning a small chuckle from Finnick.

"I think I have a better idea" He said and gently pressed his lips against the smaller boy's who responded eagerly, shifting his body around and placing a hand onto Finnick's chest.

"I like you're idea better" Peeta murmured between each kiss. Peeta kneeled on the bed and pushed himself into Finnick. Their bodies swayed with each other as their tongues began to fight. Finnick pulled Peeta back so that he was on top of him. His hands began to crawl up his back underneath the shirt, Peeta's hands playing with the hem of Finnick's shirt who then sat to remove it, discarding it onto the floor.

"damn, you're hot" Peeta said as he watched the sculpted body being revealed and then continued with the kiss, the palms of his hands stroking at Finnick's chest and shoulders. Finnick started to unbutton Peeta's shirt, taking each one slowly until his torso was slightly revealed when the two sides came apart. He took the rest of it off and Finnick sat up again to switch their positions so that he was on top of Peeta. He slowly began to kiss at the blonde's neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin that would leave purple marks. Peeta moaned as he fell down to his chest, sucking at his nipples. He traced his tongue around each one and then preceded to move down his body, leaving small kisses on his abdomen.

"Oh god, Finnick" Peeta moaned as Finnick began to undo his belt with the kisses he placed on his tight stomach. He undone his trouser buttons and pulled the zipper down. He crawled back and put his hands on the waist of the trousers and pulled them down. Peeta aided him in taking them off around his feet, removing his shoes and socks with them. Finnick then placed small kisses on the throbbing member through the thin elastic of his boxer briefs. "Just fucking take them off" Peeta said and Finnick laughed. In the same way he did with the trouser, he took Peeta's boxers off and his cock sprung to life, flicking up and laying against his stomach. Finnick took it in his hand and began to jack at it. He licked his thumb and ran over across the sensitive head of Peeta's erection, earning a moan in return. He made his way closer to the cock as he jacked at it with his hand. He placed his tongue on the tip a gave small licks at the slit on top. Peeta's hand was moving down his own body until it reached his cock and he wrapped it around the base, replacing Finnick's own hand. He placed his other hand on the back of Finnick's head and gently pushed him towards his cock. Finnick pushed both of Peeta's hands away, returned his hands to the pulsing member and took it in his mouth. His head bobbed up and down and worked it with his hand that twisted around the cock. Peeta groaned. He called out Finnick's name, his hips twitching every now and then, thrusting into the mouth of the other. Finnick kept his eyes closed, using his tongue every time he reached the tip. Every now and then he took his mouth off and licked a long line up the member. He sucked at the head before lightly moving his lips and tongue down the side, a 'fuck' escaped Peeta's mouth. He had undone his own trousers during this, and pushed them down slightly, freeing his cock from its restrictions. As one hand worked with his mouth, the other worked at himself, slowly stroking, peeling back at the layer of skin and rubbing over the pink head. Peeta's moans and breaths increased. His chest was rising, his thrusts into Finnick becoming more frequent until he could take any more.

"FUCK! I'm gonna cum!" He exclaimed. Finnick took him out of his mouth and pulled the cock down a bit and jerked at it until Peeta yelled, exerting his seed onto Finnick's face. Each stream clung onto the skin. It landed in his hair and his face was covered with various lines and spots of cum. When he thought Peeta would finish, another stream came. He eventually opened his mouth, the final ejaculations landing on his chin and his tongue. Peeta's chest rose and fell with heated moans and breaths.

"Oh God!" He said as he looked at the bronze haired boy. His own cum coated his face, and was tangled in his hair. "You got some - uh" Peeta said pointing to his own face in example; Finnick laughed. He swallowed what was in his mouth before taking his fingers and scooping up some of it and licking it off, moaning as he tasted it. "Shit that's hot" Peeta exclaimed as his cock shrunk. He sat up and kissed the other lad, a small amount of his own cum transferring to his own face.

"Was that your first blowjob?" Peeta nodded in response. "Was it good?"

"what do you think?" They laughed together.

"I guess I should wash this off?" Finnick asked, getting off the bed and walking towards his shirt.

"Not yet" Peeta said and pushed Finnick against the wall. In one, swift movement he pulled his trousers and boxers down, Finnick pulling his feet out of them so that he stood, completely exposed. Peeta fell to his knees and wrapped a hand around the cock, wasting no time in taking it in his mouth. Finnick guided Peeta's head as it moved up and down. He was vigorous, his hand moved fast as so did his head. Finnick gasped as he felt his entire cock go into Peeta's throat. It felt amazing having his dick so far inside a person. Peeta's lips remained pressed against the base Finnick's cock until he quickly removed his mouth from it, streams of saliva clinging like spider webs between his lips and the cock.

"Fuck, Peeta!" Finnick yelled. He put both hands other side of Peeta's head to hold it in place and pushed his cock into Peeta's mouth and began thrusting. His moans were loud as he face fucked the other boy. He could hear Gale's own moans the wall. Both boy's heads were spinning. They're eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

He continued to force his member into Peeta who kneeled and hollowed his cheeks. Peeta moaned sending vibrations down Finnick's cock which sent him over the edge. He spilled his cum into his mouth, barking with each stream that shot down his throat. His bare torso rose and fell with each shot, his hands roaming his own body, unable to keep them still. When he finished Peeta swallowed. His cock deflated though still in Peeta's mouth who continued to suck and lick at the tip. Finnick slid down the wall until he sat with his legs sprawled out, Peeta in-between them.

"Was it good?" Peeta asked.

"Fuck yeah" He said and placed his hand on the other boy's cheek and kissed him, his face still coated in cum.

"I'm exhausted" He said.

"Me too." Both boys were drained of all their energy. "You wanna just, stay here?" he asked. Peeta nodded. They stood up and made their way to the bed. They laid there on their sides, naked. Finnick's arms were wrapped around Peeta's waist. Pulling him into himself. Finnick's cock grew slightly into a half erection as Peeta's ass was pressed against his crotch. Curved around one another under the sheets, they fell asleep.

The sunlight invaded the room. Peeta stirred and woke up. His head was pounding. He turned to find himself alone in the bed. He sat up, leaning back on his hands for support. He was confused, an effect of the hangover. At the moment the door to the room opened and Finnick emerged, still naked. He had a glass of water in one hand and some tablets in the other. Peeta immediately diverted his eyes.

"Peeta, you can look. You've seen it all. _Tasted_ it all" Finnick teased. Peeta turned his head and faced him, laughing.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Tablets, for the hangover" Finnick replied. Peeta put one in his mouth and took a gulp of the water. "keep drinking, gotta hydrate you" He said.

"I'm assuming everyone's gone" Peeta said, nodding to Finnick's naked body.

"Gale's still here" Finnick said, sitting next to Peeta on the bed.

"Oh, okay" was all he managed to say.

"What is it?" Finnick asked.

"naked" Peeta laughed.

"Didn't have a problem with that last night" Finnick repeated.

"Yeah, but"

"relax, Peeta. We're all guys. We all have the same shit down there. We've got nothing to hide."

"So? Gale?"

"Yes, Peeta. Gale's naked" Finnick laughed. "and hung." He never failed in making Peeta laugh. "He went to sleep just like you and woke up with Rae gone."

"and he just stayed naked?" Peeta queried.

"I walked in on him so"

"So, you've seen it all" Finnick laughed.

"yeah, well, it's not the first time."

"want breakfast?"

"What you making?"

"I've already had cereal, Gale's having a full on breakfast. Like, sausage, egg and everything. You want that or something else."

"Hmmm" Peeta thought. "I'll have what Gale's having."

"I'll tell him" Finnick stood up. "You want us to put underwear on or something?"

"Please? Don't fancy - uh - springing one" Peeta blushed, Finnick just laughed. He left and walked into his own room. It was extremely messy. The bed was unmade, Gale's clothes were flung onto the floor at various places, one shoe even landing on the window ledge. A few empty bottles were on the floor as well as a used condom. Finnick couldn't help laughing at its state, clearly the results of a good night. He reached into a set of drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers and put them on, arranging himself with his hand. He searched the room for Gale's underwear. Peeling through the duvet he found a small dry, white mark from where Gale had spilled, next to it was his underwear. He walked down stairs with them in his hands and threw them at Gale when he walked into the kitchen.

"Peeta wants us to wear underwear" Finnick said, standing next to the naked man who was collecting ingredients. "And he wants you to cook for him"

"Demanding bitch" Gale joked. Finnick walked away and took a seat in the living room and put the TV on. The room had wet patches on the carpet from where alcohol had been spilled. Empty cans and bottles were scattered along with empty pizza boxes that seemed to be in almost every room of the house. He went through Sky Planner, seeing what he had recorded. Friends, Arrow, American Horror Story, How I met your mother. He settled on an episode of Teen Wolf. The show was his guilty pleasure, and to be honest, he had a thing for Tyler Posey. His sexy, werewolf body turned him on. Peeta walked in to the room wearing his boxer briefs.

"Teen Wolf?" Peeta asked.

"Mhmm" Finnick nodded, focused on the TV, not diverting his eyes.

"I would do anything to fuck Tyler Hoechlin" He said. This caught Finnick's attention.

"Sure, he's hot. But he's no Tyler Posey" He said.

"C'mon. He's so much hotter." Peeta insisted.

"No no no no" Finnick repeated, almost disgusted with Peeta who just laughed.

"Like you would turn him down." Peeta said.

"Of course I would, I got you." Finnick replied.

"It's shame I can't say the same." Peeta said and walked through the other door that led into the kitchen.

"Well fuck you too!" Finnick shouted as he left. Peeta walked into the kitchen and the smell of the cooked breakfast hit him. Walking around the set of units that came out to partition the kitchen and dining room, almost like an island, he looked at Gale who stood at the cooker, still naked.

"Gale!" Peeta shouted. He quickly turned around to face Peeta. His endowment swinging as he did so. Peeta's eyes immediately focused on it. Even flaccid it was huge. Gale then noticed Peeta's underwear and remembered.

"SHIT! Peeta, I forgot. Sorry." He apologised.

"Do-don't worry." Peeta replied as Gale put on the underwear that was on the floor.

"Sorry, Peeta" He said. "Can I ask, why are you bothered by um"

"I just, feel weird about it." He said, blushing.

"Yeah, but why?" Gale pursued.

"Because, I'm, you know, gay" Peeta continued. Gale just laughed.

"Look, I'll keep them on but you don't need to worry about that. I mean, so you like dick and I have a dick - "

"It's more than just that" Peeta interrupted, "I'm gay and you're ho-"

"Okay, so you find me attractive. I'm not bothered by it, it's flattering Peeta." Gale smiled at him. "I understand though, I mean I have _got a hot body_" He mocked.

"What?" Peeta asked, not understanding.

"Last night" Gale said, waiting for a response.

"Shit, what did I do?" Peeta panicked.

"Nothing bad, don't worry. You and Finnick just interrupted me and Rae and when Finnick asked you to leave you just said 'but Gale has a hot body' and began to -uh -stoke my arm" Peeta's face dropped.

"Fuck, I am so sorry" He apologised, his face was red.

"Don't worry about it, Blondie"

_That's what Finnick calls me. Was he mocking their relationship? _Peeta thought.

"Like I said, If anything it's a compliment." Gale continued.

"Still, I'm sorry" Peeta insisted. There was brief silence when Gale returned to his cooking. "So, what we having?" Peeta asked.

"Well, there's baked beans, bacon, eggs and hash browns." Gale said, flipping the bacon.

"What, no sausages?" Peeta asked.

"You that last night" Gale mocked, winking at him.

"Haha" Peeta said.

"AND IT WAS DELICIOUS" Finnick shouted from the other room. They all laughed together. Gale walked over to the door.

"Stop eavesdropping, Odair" He said and threw a tea towel at the other boy and then preceded to close the door. They carried on talking as he returned to cooking. "So, tell me. Serious now. How are you and Finnick?"

"We're good" Gale gestured for him to continue, wanting more information. "I like him, you know. Like, I think there are feeling, it's not just lust."

"That's good. I don't mean to intrude but, was last night your first time?" He asked.

"We - uh- actually didn't go all the way?"

"So what? was it just oral?" Peeta nodded. "It sure sounded a lot more" Gale laughed.

"But, it was my first time in that sense too."

"and you liked?"

"hell yeah" He laughed.

"So who did what?"

"We both took turns, so to speak" Gale reached out two plates and began plating up their breakfast.

"Do you want to go further with him" He said as they both began eating on either side of the counter that stuck out like an island.

"I guess so" Peeta answered.

"Guess so?"

"Yeah, well. I want to have sex with him, I really do. But, I just, don't think it's because it's Finnick."

"I'm not catching you?"

"I mean, it's more so that I want to have sex altogether, not just with Finnick. Like, I want to have sex with Finnick yes, but it's not because I like him. It's because I'm a virgin and he's hot, I guess." Peeta explained.

"I understand now. You're just, sexually frustrated, so to speak."

"Yeah. And, please don't tell him this but, last night, there was this boy, Austin.

"Coleman?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Only slightly, he's from around the area."

"Well, I think he's really hot.

"Understandable"

"And, while he was there, flirting with me and stuff, all I could think about was ripping his clothes off"

"I get it. But I am right in saying nothing happened between you and Austin."

"No, no. I couldn't do that. We may not be official but I couldn't do that to Finnick." Gale nodded in acknowledgment."

"Were you going to go all the way and have sex last night, you and Finnick?"

"I think we were, but you know, being virgin me and all I uh - "

"Peeta, don't feel like you can't speak to me. I'm friends with Finnick, I've heard every detail of his sexual encounters. So spill"

"Well, I just - I came a bit too early for to it go further."

"Yeah, that's normal. Same thing happened to me first time. And then when the first time actually having sex, I only lasted a couple of minutes. But with time you just last longer, trust me."

"Yeah, well, not to sound like an eager slut or anything but I seriously need to fuck someo- Finnick, need to fuck Finnick soon." He corrected himself.

"You, an eager slut? You haven't had sex with him yet, it's only been a week and I've already fucked Rae" Gale laughed.

"Yeah, so how was that" Peeta asked.

"Shit, man, she was good. I mean, if not the best I've had."

"So, I guess it's gonna happen again?"

"If fucking hope so. Although, I don't think I have feelings for her like with you and Finick. Nor her I. You know, I think our relationship is pretty much just lust."

"and you're fine with that?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't have time for a relationship right now so I think this is exactly what I need, and her." They finished their meal and began washing up, then Peeta asked Gale something that had been bothering for some time.

"Gale?"

"Yeah?"

"There's just one thing I wanna know."

"Ask away"

"it's about Finnick and the night his parents caught him with a guy."

"Damn, that was so fucking funny."

"Who was he with?"

"Umm" Gale hesitated to tell Peeta. "Okay, well, you have to act like you don't know though?" Peeta nodded to show her understood. "So bear in mind that things have changed, this was almost 2 years ago. Things went wrong between them."

"Just tell me" Peeta insisted.

"It was - He was having sex with Cato"


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

"CATO!" Peeta exclaimed, his jaw dropped in shock. Gale was just about to speak but he was stopped , mouth open, breath held in as Finnick walked into the room. Gale just raised a finger to his lips to issue a silence on the subject. Peeta's eyes were wide, taking in the information.

"What are you talking about?" Finnick said, grabbing his crotch, shifting the package that laid underneath the boxers. "Seriously, you've just gone silent." Finnick was reaching into a cupboard and brought out a glass and filled it with water from the tap. He turned around and leant back against the counter and took a sip. He raised his eyebrows as to further ask his question.

"Nothing" Gale spoke.

"Hardly nothing if you can't tell me." Finnick said. "C'mon, spill" He further pushed.

"We we're, uh, saying - "

Gale Cut Peeta off "Last night"

"Yeah, we were on about last night" Peeta confirmed.

"As in the party or . . . ?" Finnick continued to push at them for answers.

"As in Me and Rae" Gale answered. "And you two" Peeta just nodded.

"Was quite the night" Finnick smiled and winked at Peeta.

"Definitely was" Peeta said quietly. They stood for a moment in an awkward silence. All the boys looking at one another, not making a sound.

"Peeta, when do you need to be going?" Gale asked.

"I have work at 3 so, um, before long" He managed to say. That was a few hours way but they were just making small talk.

"I'll give you a lift back, if you like." Gale offered.

"Yeah, sounds great. Thanks" Peeta said. The next hour was spent in the lounge watching the TV. Peeta found himself squirming. He wasn't sure which sofa it was but it could be either, could be both. Finnick and Cato were having sex, right where he was. Cato. 'He's gay, or bi' was all Peeta thought about. His thoughts just wandered. He wanted to know so much. He couldn't help but imagine himself and Cato in that same position. His hormone fuelled thoughts started to make things awkward as blood began rushing to his crotch. In normal circumstances he could hide it, but there three boys on one couch together and he was just in a tight pair of boxer briefs. He started panicking, his face turned red. He didn't know what to do so he just stood up and left the room.

"Gotta piss" He shouted. By the time he reached the bathroom he was fully erect and his cock was poking out at the top of his underwear. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just get rid of it so he resorted to taking them off his boxers and wanking it away. He put the lid of the toilet down and sat on it. He spread out, his legs stretching as far as they could. He wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump it. He needed to get rid of it as soon as possible so he was moving at a fast pace. He switched hands occasionally, using both at some points. He licked the palm of his hand to use the saliva as a substitute for lube. He tried to think about Finnick but he couldn't, his mind was already focused on Cato. He imagined kissing him. Their naked bodies colliding with one another. The kisses moved from his mouth to his neck. He imagined how Cato's body would taste. He craved him. Peeta released what was building up in him, spilling the white seed on his torso. In multiple streams in coated his abdomen and chest. Using toilet paper her wiped himself clean, using a towel then to dry what was left.

"Yo, Peeta!" Gale called from downstairs. "You wanna go now?"

"Yeah sure, let me get dressed then." Peeta said. He couldn't stay here any longer. He left the house with a kiss from Finnick and got into the silver car and drove off. Gale remained shirtless, his top was still damp with alcohol that Rae had spilt it on him.

"Right. Tell me now." Peeta said, he wanted to know more about Cato and Finnick.

"Right so, basically. They were both in the showers at school one day, just them. They came from the gym together. And, this was a while ago now and Cato was a virgin. So, like you, he craved sex a lot. Finnick noticed that Cato was looking. Cato was always making what he thought was discrete glances as they showered. Finnick used the shower right next to him as well, as Finnick does. And, at the most unfortunate moment Cato got a boner. So at that moment Finnick decided to take actions and he kissed him, you know, full on kissed. They touched each other and stuff, you know, everywhere, until Cato stopped him because they were in school. So they made plans to take it further after school. So, they were on the couch, Finnick inside him and all and his parents walk in. You know that part. So they next day they went to Cato's house and finished what they started and - you alright, Peeta?" Gale glanced over, Peeta's expression seemed off, like he was uncomfortable.

"Sorry, it's just. This is really hot" Peeta blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, umm. Should I continue?"

"Yeah, please. I want to know."

"Okay so, this went on for a while, few months in fact. They were practically in a relationship but never made it official. They used to bunk lessons to fuck, whether it was in the bathroom or back at Cato's house since it was closest. Until one day, well. There was a rumour that me and Finnick were fucking."

"A rumour though?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, I mean. I - uh, there was one experimental moment but it was just a kiss and it was after Cato and Finnick had ended." Peeta just nodded. The possibility of Gale liking guys was intriguing. He said no more than just experimental, but still. "But Cato believed it. Him and Finnick got in this fight. Turns out Finnick had been necking this girl during it all. Finnick claimed she came onto him, but, not to sound a dick to my best friend or anything, but you can never know with Finnick. The guy oozes sex. Cato got more and more annoyed and he hit Finnick. Full on punched."

"WHAT!?" Peeta shouted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Cato has, a slight anger issue. Nothing major but enough that he had to see a therapist at one point. So that was that, they don't speak anymore. Nothing. Not in an enemies way but, I think Cato was just hurt by it. He didn't mean to hurt Finnick though, it just happened, you know? He regrets it and because of that there's just this tension between them. It gets awkward from time to time, in the gym. Cato and I get along and we'll talk, but not for long, because of what's happened." They were pulled up outside the bakery.

"So, Cato is gay?" Gale nodded.

"And is totally interested in you might I add."

"Shit, he walked in on me and Finnick in -"

"The locker room. Yeah, that probably stung a bit."

"I feel so bad now!" Peeta exclaimed.

"Don't, it's not your fault that Finnick got to you first." Gale added. Peeta just sighed.

"Well, thanks, Gale." He said as he got out of the Car.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Gale said and Peeta waved back and they parted as Gale took off, the car screaming as it shot into the distance. Peeta walked into the house to find it empty. He remembered that they were visiting old friends today so Peeta had the house to himself. He assumed Lloyd had gone with them but as he walked upstairs he heard music.

"LLoyd?" He called out. The was no answer. The music was exceptionally loud. "Jesus mun, loud isn't it?" Still no answer so he barged into the room only to be shocked by the sight he saw. Lloyd was on the bed with a two girls and they we're having sex. Their eyes were closed and their moans, along with music cancelled the sound of Peeta's intrusion. Peeta's eyes widened as he say his younger brother thrusting into the girl who was also licking out another girl. "FUCK, LLOYD. OH MY GOD!" Peeta was just shouting. Lloyd's own face dropped as he heard and subsequently saw his brother standing there.

"OH MY GOD, PEETA! GET THE FUCK OUT" and he threw a pillow at him. Peeta ran out of the room and slammed the door, the girls' faces flushed with embarrassment.

"YOU SAID HE WAS OUT!" One of them shouted.

"HE WAS. HE CAME HOME EARLIER THAN I THOUGHT" Lloyd was shouting. Peeta just rushed into his room. His brother was just having a threesome. The information was processing. He heard the girls storm out and then there was a knock on the door and Lloyd walked in wearing a pair of boxer briefs.

"Peeta, sorry about that -"

Peeta cut him off. "No, I shouldn't have just walked in. The fuck is wrong with me. That's all I do lately."

"That's all - what?" LLoyd seemed confused.

"Forget about it. You're 16. Sex is just sex, right?"

"Right" Lloyd agreed.

"So yeah, I mean. We're brothers, teenage brothers. We should be able to accept that."

"Yeah" Lloyd said.

"Sex is sex. I mean, people do that. We should be able to talk about this. We're brothers. We don't have secrets. From mom and dad maybe, but not each other."

"Peeta -"

"No, it's about time we acted mature about all of this. I mean, we should have that bond, like with Giles."

"I guess."

"Good, then we say no more. It's no big deal?"

"No big deal." Lloyd agreed.

"Good. By the way we open in a few hours. So if you wanna . . . finish up first . . . ?" Peeta was speaking awkwardly, avoiding all eye contact.

"They, sort of left." Lloyd answered.

"Oh, sorry about that." Peeta apologised.

"Don't sweat it, we'll finish up another time." He teased. Peeta just nodded as he walked away. The atmosphere between the boys was awkward, but as they worked together at the bakery the events slowly got pushed out of their minds. But they were acting friendly to one another, just like Peeta had wanted. They were getting along. They still messed about in the bakery as boys would, and even after that they taunted and teased one another, but they had a new found brotherly bond. It still was awkward, when it was just them in the house and a girl would make her way with Lloyd up to her room. Peeta would wear earphones as a way to cut out the sounds of yelling and banging through floorboards. He would go for a walk at times as a way to give them privacy but beyond that, it didn't bother them. Life for Peeta was well. His previous anxieties regarding Panem were gone and he felt great.

In the weeks that passed, Peeta would occasionally go to Finnick's house after school, it would be just the two of them. Things would begin moving yet still they didn't have sex. Different things got in the way whether that be someone turning up or either one of them finishing early and not being in the mood to take things further. Peeta was beginning to become and more frustrated, in the sense that he was annoyed and also sexually frustrated. The result of this was as slight tension between the two. Peeta would often rant to Gale, whom he found himself spending more time with lately. Around school, although everyone hung out together, Peeta found himself spending more time between lunches and free lessons with Gale and Rae. Finnick was progressively spending less time with him. He was having issues in one class so he had been spending a lot of time with Glimmer. They we're working on a project together and both were suffering badly so they spent much time together working in an attempt to resolve their issue. Peeta was jealous to a certain extent. Ever since Gale had told him what had happened between him and Cato, he found his own anxieties increasing. He was worried about losing Finnick to Glimmer.

"Peeta, I'm sure it's fine." Gale said during one lunch.

"How do you know that though?" Peeta ranted. "I mean, you know what happened with Cato and him. Finnick was necking someone else."

"I'm not 100% sure he was - " Gale started.

"You sure made it seem like that." Peeta interrupted.

"I - Yeah okay" Gale gave in.

When Peeta confronted Finnick about how they hardly saw each other that week, Finnick invited him over. He didn't give a time or day just a simple 'come over when you like.' So on Saturday, Peeta went over to Finnick's house. Gale had given him a lift as he was driving past anyway. Peeta walked into the house. Finnick encouraged them not to knock and just make themselves at home there. His parents were out again, working abroad so Finnick was on his own for a while. Peeta first checked downstairs for Finnick; he wasn't there, so he made his way upstairs. However, with each step, the faint sound of talking could be heard. Peeta tried to listen in on who it was as he got closer to the room. He was outside the door and the talking stopped so he opened the door to a sight that hit him like a wound to the chest. Finnick was lying on his bed, his lips clinging onto a girl that was on top of him. It was Glimmer.

"FINNICK!" Peeta shouted at him. Finnick's eyes were thrown wide open and he pushed Glimmer off of him. "I can't fucking believe you!" He shouted.

"Peeta, this. This isn't what you think" Finnick rushed up off the bed.

"Oh really?" Peeta yelled, his eyes starting to glisten.

"Peeta, let me just explain." He tried putting his hands on Peeta's arms in attempt to hold and comfort him but Peeta just pushed him away.

"Shut the fuck up Finnick." Peeta yelled. "I just saw you two. There isn't anything to explain."

"Yes there is!" Finnick was panicking, his own voice rising, his pitch becoming higher.

"NO! No there isn't. She was on top of you Finnick, you were fucking mouthing away at her." He said flapping his arms about, his face was turning red as he shouted. He was beginning to shake. He felt betrayed.

"Oh, when did you undo my bra?" Glimmer said reaching up her back at the clasp.

"What?" Finnick snapped his head around to look at her. Rage began to swarm Peeta's face. "Peeta, I -"

"Forget it, Finnick." His voice was breaking, his emotions getting the of him. "You know, I guess it's just my fault. I fell too hard and too fast. I was naive and stupid. But this is better"

"Peeta, please." Finnick attempted at comforting him again with his hands by placing on Peeta's cheeks as a tear began to spill over his eyelid. Peeta just shook his head out of Finnick's grip and began walking away. "Wait, Peeta." He didn't listen and continued to walk away, so Finnick ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Just stop!" Peeta snapped his arm out of Finnick's clutches and looked him straight in the eye. Finnick couldn't hold the eye contact, he felt to uncomfortable seeing the tears that coated the blonde's eyes. Wiping the tear that trickled down his cheek, Peeta walked down the stairs and out of the house. Finnick followed after, calling his name as he jogged after him, but Peeta didn't listen. He continued power walking. He didn't know where he was going, where he wanted to go but he didn't care, he was hurt and angry. Finnick eventually stopped as Peeta walked away from him and he made his way back into the house.

After 10 minutes Peeta found himself sitting on a small wall. There was no one around so he just shouted in his frustration. He felt stupid. He thought to himself, pondering over why Finnick would do this. He soon came up with an answer to his lingering question. Peeta just thought it was because he couldn't please Finnick. Just like Peeta, Finnick was frustrated, sexually, and he found his outlet in the form of Glimmer. He sat there as the world moved around him. Cars passed, occasionally a person would walk past. The light began to diminish. The street lights that stood up, mapping the road as they lit up. The evening was drawing in when a car stopped by Peeta. He was so wrapped up in his state he hadn't even noticed it. His head hung, facing the floor so was oblivious to his surroundings. Then he heard the familiar voice calling his name and he picked his head up to see who it was, and immediately a smile formed on his face.

"Hey, Austin." Peeta said and waved at the boy.

"What's up?" He said.

"Umm, nothing. Just sitting." Peeta said.

"Your eyes are red-ish. Have you been crying." Peeta was reluctant to say anything at first but just nodded. "C'mon, get it. We can talk about it while I take you home." Peeta again nodded and got into the car which preceded to drive off down the road as the sun set and everything became dark.


	9. Chapter 9: Coffee Shop

The houses that lined the streets glowed with a faint red light as the sun began to dip below the horizon. The colours of the walls and the cars all began to merge as the darkness crept in, the elongated shadows of the lampposts slowly becoming one with the dark pavement as they themselves lit up. Peeta sat in the car as Austin drove down the street. He would glance over at Peeta from time and time who sat there, expressionless.

"So tell me, what happened?" Austin asked as he dragged his wrists over the steering wheel in smooth movements.

"Nothing, don't worry." Peeta sighed, folding his arms and turning slightly away from the other boy.

"Hey, you're upset ok, but it's best if you just get it out of your system." His eyebrows were raised waiting for a response. Nothing. "Fine." He put bluntly.

"It's just, I hardly know you and I don't particularly fancy burdening you with my problems." Peeta said, turning his head around to face Austin.

"Well, my name is Austin Coleman, I'm 19 years old and I like..pizza. There, that's all you really need to know so spill it. C'mon, you're not burdening me at all. And you did get in a car with me, you know. So you hardly knowing me is irrelevant." Peeta rolled his eyes but managed to form a small smile, but was immediately lost.

"It's Finnick" Peeta said reluctantly. His brow scrunched up, eyes still showing a faint redness.

"Oh, are you guys no longer...?" Austin said as he kept his eyes focused on the road.

"Not anymore, no" Peeta said, laughing slightly. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

"No you're not, you're just upset. What happened then?" He pushed further.

"Well, we - I was going over his house and I walked in and he was . . . necking this girl." Peeta's voice broke as he spoke. He was getting angry again.

"Oh, so he cheated on you? What a twat"

"Well, not exactly." Austin's expression evoked his confusion and pleaded for Peeta to explain. "We were never exclusive but we kinda were. Like, we both liked each other, and it was going somewhere real good but I guess I - I guess I was just a shiny new toy."

"Well, he's the idiot then. How could anyone pick someone else over you?" Austin made a subtle attempt at flirting.

"It's my own fault though, that's the thing." Peeta let out a sigh and slid down in the chair.

"It's not your fault, Peeta." Austin countered, turning over to face Peeta.

"It is! I was the one who kept fucking up anytime we tried to have sex! So clearly I'm the reason why he decided to fuck that blonde slut!" His eyes were welling up, his cheeks were flushed. Anger and sadness were building in the pit of his stomach.

"You guys never slept together?" Austin asked. He didn't mean to sound impersonal or anything, as the look of concern on his face suggested. Peeta just shook his head. "Look, Peeta. It's not your fault that you guys never fucked, nor is it his, but it _is_ his fault that you're so upset and it is his fault that you guys are no longer together. Ok? " Peeta just nodded. His throat was thick with saliva that he couldn't swallow. His breath was heavy as he sat back up in his char. He held back and suppressed his emotions as he stared out of the front window of the car.

"So, umm, are you, like, a virgin?" Austin asked. "Not to sound, you know - "

"Yes I am, and it's fine. Ask what you want." He said, waving his hand about to further gesture his response.

"Do you want to have sex then?"

"Excuse me?" Peeta opened his eyes wide and turned to look at Austin who avoided the eye contact.

"No, not like, with me" He stuttered, his cheeks turning pink as he his head shook as he spoke. "I mean in general - at this time in your life." Peeta just nodded to show he understand.

"I'm a 17 year old boy, who has never had sex I may add. Even my younger brother is fucking around." Peeta was frustrated and his tone of voice showed. "So yes. Yes I want to fuck."

"So how come it never happened?" Austin asked. He pulled over into a space between two cars next to a coffee shop. The streets were now only illuminated by the occasional lamppost that stood tall along the shops and apartments that made this street.

"A number of things." Peeta said vaguely.

"Which are?" Austin's body twisted to face Peeta's direction.

"Well, sometimes someone would come home or friends came over." Peeta said turning similarly to face the other lad.

"And the other times?" Peeta snapped back around to stare out of the front of the car.

"Sometimes, I - uh, well, both of us actually sometimes just finished a bit early." Peeta's cheeks flushed, he felt awkward discussing his sex life with Austin as he always saw it as something personal.

"And that stopped you?" Austin's one eyebrow raised up higher than the other.

"Well, we just were never in the mood to do anymore after that."

"Seriously? Okay, Finnick is hot yes, but fuck man, if I was really _that_ attracted to a person I would fucking keep going, even after I came. Seriously, I wouldn't stop. I'd still fuck you even If I came." His face turned bright red again when the words he had just said sunk in.

"You - umm - fuck me?" Peeta questioned, the blood rushed to his cheeks as he blushed. Austin then proceeded to change the topic and hastily pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Coffee?" Austin asked as he gestured out of the window to the coffee shop. Peeta nodded and stepped out of the car. Austin sighed and dropped his head, leaning back into the seat to calm himself before he too stepped out of the car and followed Peeta into the café.

* * *

The café was empty except for a man and a woman who sat on a table near the centre and the two staff members who worked at the counter. Peeta and Austin made their way to a two seated table next to the window. The shop had a gloomy appearance. The floor was a dark wood and the walls had a vintage wallpaper that circled the whole room except for the one wall by the counter where the wall was painted brown. On it were shelves full of different things from bags of flour, to pots of coffee and wine. The tables were all small wooden ones with a cream, marbled top and the chairs a wood to match the table and were cushioned with a green fabric.

"What you want? I'm buying" Austin said, standing up with his brown, leather wallet in his hand.

"Umm, whatever you're having, I guess." Austin smiled back at him before walking towards that long counter that stretched across the room. On the far left there was also a staircase that was blocked off by a red rope. Peeta sat and looked out the window into the dark street. People would pass occasionally, some ran to avoid the heavy rain that had just started to fall. The faint sound of jazz music flowed through the coffee shop out of the speakers that were placed behind the counter. As the chorus came made it's entrance a young man and a woman stopped outside the window. They were soaked from the rain, hair clung to their faces and clothes soaked all the way through. They were panting from running as they attempted to avoid the rain. After catching her breath she raised up from he bent position and she looked up at him, her hair soaked, make up running down her face. He looked back and they started laughin. His white t-shirt was now see through and she put the palm of her hand on his pec where the shirt clung to his protruding chest. It rose and fell with each breath. She let her head drop then lifted it back up and met his eyes of which never moved from her. Then in an instant, he smacked his lips into hers. Their mouths moved with one another as their bodies touched, one pressed against the other. They continued kissing passionately together, his hands gripped at her waist as she ran her hands through his hair. Peeta smiled as he watched them, so encapsulated by their happiness. He was then interrupted by Austin who put of cup of coffee in front of him.

"Latte?" He spoke as he took a seat opposite to Peeta.

"Yeah, fine. Thank you." Peeta said as he stirred one sachet of sugar into the coffee. The steam swirled around the spoon as it moved in circular motions, dissolving the sugar and sweetening the bitter drink.

"Don't worry about it." Austin replied.

"For everything. I probably would've still have been sitting on that wall right now." Peeta took a sip of the coffee and then watched the boy and girl out of the window as she dragged him away, her hand in his, pulling him out of Peeta's view. "Do you think they're a couple?"

"Who?" Austin asked.

"The two, who just kissed there?"

"Well, I'm assuming if they kissed then yes." Austin said as he drank from his own drink and leant back into his seat.

"You'd think. But this could just be their first date, you know, and the moment just captivated them." Peeta said. He was so lost inside his world. For this short time he had forgotten about Finnick. He too was just in a moment.

"Well, what do you think they are?"

"I'd like to think that they're friends. Two people who already know each other, but, one brief moment and everything changed. I think the world should be full of more moments just like that too. There's too much hate and suffering in the world, but if everyone experienced a moment like that in their life, then the world would be completely different. Better even. Because, I like to think that when you find someone special, and when you experience a moment like that, everything changed. You receive a whole new outlook on life. It's like time stops when you're with them; and it doesn't matter if the time spent with them is one year or a hundred years, that person that you share that moment with, they're a part of your life, and when you find that person, that love, I think the hatred you feel just disappears. Because anything that has happened before that moment is irrelevant, it was all just the build up to . . . to that."

And in that moment, Peeta was cut off by the lips of the boy who was leaning across the table. The boy who's hand was placed on the back of his head, holding him in place as he kissed him. Peeta eagerly responded and began to kiss Austin back. Only briefly, everything around them just disappeared and it was just them two; and when their lips separated, they stayed together, Austin's hand still on the back of Peeta's head, their faces only barely apart. They looked into each other's eyes. Those deep blue orbs held Peeta in his place. "A moment . . . " Peeta whispered.

"Peeta." Austin said as he sat back down in his seat. "Not to sound like a douche or anything but, Finnick - "

"I know, Finnick was a twat. And I - " He looked down at the table as he uttered these next words. "I guess, I never really had any real feelings for him. I suppose, I just liked the idea that he liked me. The attention he gave me. I was just. . . just a horny boy who had found what he hoped to be an outlet." Austin just smiled and nodded and Peeta as he picked his head back up.

"You got anywhere to be tomorrow?" Austin asked.

"Just work in the morning, why?" Peeta asked. Austin just smiled back at him and took a sip from his coffee, leaning back into the chair.

"Let's do something" He said.

"um, I don't know" Peeta replied.

"C'mon. When do you finish work?" He said putting down his cup.

"12, but I still don't think - Look, despite what just happened, I am still annoyed and upset over the Finnick thing."

"And? You wouldn't be human if you weren't but why should that stop us from having fun? I'll pick you up at around 2 and you can come back to mine. We can chill, have pizza, watch films. You know, just hang out, get your mind off him." He said, leaning forward, his hands clasped together, elbows leaning on his thighs.

"Only if you promise that there will _definitely _be pizza." Austin laughed.

"There will definitely be pizza." Peeta smiled.

"OK then." Peeta said. Austin smiled in his minor victory. Once they had drunk their coffee's Austin took Peeta home and they said goodnight and Peeta walked into his house and Austin drove away.

* * *

The next day came and Peeta got up early for his shift at work. He worked in the front again, serving those who came in. It was a Sunday so there were less people coming in and out of the coffee shop. However, one person took him by surprise. The small bell that hung above the door rang and he picked up his head to see Finnick standing there, smiling at him.

"Hey, blondie." He said. Peeta immediately frowned and put the bread that was in his hand in the display unit before exhaling loudly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in an angry tone. Peeta's rage was evoked through to Finnick who slowly took a few steps forward but stopped.

"I came to explain - "

"I told you this yesterday, there is nothing to explain." Finnick just sighed and walked to the counter. Peeta avoided making eye contact with him.

"Peeta, Glimmer and I - " Peeta hit the counter.

"Glimmer and you are now free to do whatever you want." He spoke in a loud voice and looked Finnick dead in the eye. Finnick then broke the contact, too uncomfortable with looking at Peeta, who's eyes showed every ounce of pain.

"I'm sorry, Peeta" Finnick said.

"I'm sorry too." Peeta came back. He swung a towel over his shoulder and turned away, he chest pushed back standing up straighter than usual to create a masquerade of strength. He walked into the kitchen out of Finnick's view. The commotion had caught the attention of the few people who sat in the shop. Finnick just shut his eyes and dropped his head before leaving the shop. As soon as Peeta heard the bell on the door he slid down the wall into a crouching position, wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his head in his knees. He sat there for 5 minutes, just holding back the screams that were waiting to be released. Time continued passing and he stayed there in that position until his brother came to interrupt him.

"Peet?" He asked leaning down, shaking his knee to grab his attention. Peeta snapped up to look at the boy. "What's wrong?" He asked. Peeta stood up and shook his arms about and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He said, putting on a smile.

"Peeta, c'mon" Lloyd further pushed, giving him a light tap on the arm.

"Honestly, don't worry about it. Just boy troubles." He said before throwing his apron onto the kitchen worktop and jogging away, up the stairs into his room. Peeta recently came out to his brother. He still stands by what he had said before, that people should form their own decision but he felt his brother, since experiencing a new closeness with him, deserved to know. Lloyd's own reply was 'cool man. Not going to judge you. Even I'm up for trying a bit of guy on guy.'

It was just after twelve so Peeta went into the bathroom and stripped down, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. He stood in the shower, the water pouring over his skin trying to push Finnick out of his mind. He spent a considerable amount of time in the shower too. He reached into his jean pocket from the floor and pulled out his phone. He quickly searched the internet and found some porn and soon he was hard and jacking off. He stood away from the water as he pleasured himself, his hand wrapped around his throbbing manhood. Then soon his hips were jerking and he was aching for more, so he put the phone down and put two fingers in his mouth and coated them in Saliva. Leaning back against the shower wall he lowered his one hand and moved it to his backside while he kept his other hand pumping at his dick. Then slowly he entered one of the lubricated fingers into his hole. He closed his eyes a scrunched his face as the finger made its way inside of him. The sensation at first hurt a little, he was very tight. Then slowly he pulled his finger out a bit and pushed it back a bit further and continued this movement. Then he added a second finger and was bending and curving them as they moved in to and fro movements. This pleasure was something he hadn't experienced before and amongst the sound of the crashing water and the blood that was pounding in his ears he didn't hear Lloyd knocking on the door, calling him. He soon left though as soon as he heard Peeta who started moaning as the pleasure became so great and within seconds he was ejaculating, his cum spurting out onto the shower floor. His fingers stayed in his ass as he scooped up the cum that dribbled from the tip of his dick and put it in his mouth. He then spent some time just standing under the hot water, still panting, still hard. He needed the real thing.


End file.
